Deja Vu
by Monday Fish
Summary: brainwashing. that's all I have to say. (an older fic, my first one from a couple years ago that still holds a place in my heart)
1. The Beginning

"Oh no! I was still eating that..." a frown appeared on her lips and they began to waver.

"… Usagi," A voice sounded through the young girl's thoughts.

"Hi," she responded still distracted by her spilled icecream. She hardly noticed the stranger who obviously knew her name. 'Wait!' she thought, 'he does know my name.'

She looked up to see a handsome man standing in front of her. Prickles ran up and down her spine and it seemed as if the man was glaring at her. She felt the silver crystal activate, the warmth ran through her yet chilled her to the bone. She noticed the man was still staring at her intently apparently waiting for her response.

"Excuse me but, why do you know my name?"

His glare steadied to an all out hate. Then he blinked and it was gone, the feeling passed and Usagi felt the crystal de-activate.

"I don't," the stranger replied.

"But you just said it..." Usagi looked up completely forgetting about her ice cream.

"Whatever you say miss," The young man looked at her strangely then turned to walk away hurriedly.

Usagi turned to her friend Ami one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Did he not just say my name?" she asked puzzled.

"I don't know, I..." Before Ami could respond she was cut off.

"Usagi! You pig! Did you eat all your ice-cream already?" Rei sounded from behind Ami.

"No! I did not! It's... it's... *whimper* ON THE FLOOR!" Usagi cried as she burst out into tears as Rei started to scold her.

Makoto stared on at the two and rolled her eyes. "Classic" she muttered to herself. You could hear Rei lecturing her about dropping food and how much money she was wasting as Usagi cried on. She turned to Ami,

"I can't believe these two are at it already!" Makoto said with disbelief.

"Whatever do you mean? They haven't quarrelled for," Ami paused to glance at her watch, "all of five minutes, I think that's a record!"

Makoto giggled, Usagi and Rei were known to fight a lot, it was probably for the best. They needed someone to keep their ditzy leader in line. Makoto shook her head and glanced up to see a tall college student walking deliberately towards the group of girls.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?" it was Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend who also happened to be the elusive heartthrob, Tuxedo Mask. Mamoru grinned at the young girl his eyes sparkled. Somehow this klutz girl was able to transform Mamoru every time she saw him. When Usagi was not around Mamoru was a generally gloomy person, not many people knew of this other side to him. 

Usagi wiped away her tears as quickly as they had came and she beamed, her bright complexion returning. Her mind tugged for a minute trying to remind her about the man but she instantly forgot it as Mamoru threw her his amazing smile. 

"Mamoru!" Usagi moved away from Rei and a huge smile came over her face. She ran over and hugged him. "You know what we did today Mamoru? Me and Ami went shopping and then we found Makoto and Rei," She took a breath just long enough to stick her tongue out at Rei and then returned to inform Mamoru of the day's important happenings."... And then we bought ice-cream but I dropped mine and Rei started yelling at me"

Mamoru chuckled, "Seems like you've had a very busy day Usako!"

"I know, and then when I get home I bet Luna is going to have me do all of my homework and then I'll be late for school again, and..." Usagi continued to fill in Mamoru on what was going to happen in her unfortunate life tomorrow.

                Mamoru looked at his princess beaming at her amazing energy. He tuned out most of her words; he just sat smiling at his raving beauty. Usagi's eyes brightened happily at each sentence she practically bounced up and down with each word. Mamoru just continued to smile endlessly and was glad that finally she could act like a normal girl and have peace until the Silver Millennium.

"Then after school we have to have a scout meeting and I'll bet I'll be late and then Rei will be mad..." Usagi droned on.

"Usagi! You're going to kill him with your mundane incessant chattering!" Rei interrupted.

Usagi turned to Rei and they stuck out their tongues at each other childishly.

"Rei, you're wrong! Mamoru loves listening to me." She glanced over at her boyfriend. "Don't you?"

Her pleading eyes begged him to say yes.

"Of course I do!" he enjoyed the way that made Usagi's eyes light up. He chuckled softly again loving her despite her immaturity.

"Come on Usagi we had better be going, you're not going to be able to do your homework at all if you don't come now!" Makoto intervened stating the obvious.

Usagi said a cheerful goodbye to Mamoru and he kissed her goodnight and she tore herself away to follow Makoto and the others.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Usagi, don't forget we're meeting at the temple tomorrow. Don't be late like last time, okay?" Rei said when they reached the street for Usagi to leave her.

"I heard you the first out of five times Rei! I'll be there. Believe me Luna won't let me forget," she said as her face lowered obviously remembering 'last time' when she had forgotten.

"Fine, I'm just making sure! I'll see you tomorrow Usagi! See you!" Rei said as she started walking towards the temple.

"Bye!" Usagi stumbled in the front door mumbling something about leaving the lights on next time and went upstairs.

"I'm home Luna!" she called to the cat.

Luna appeared at the foot of the stairs prancing nonchalantly up to Usagi. Then her eyes shone wildly and she jumped suddenly onto Usagi's head.  Usagi started wildly running in circles swinging her arms around trying to remove the cat from her head. Usagi screamed loudly.

"Usagi! You're late! Now you'll never get your homework done!" Luna said working viciously to avoid the flailing arms surrounding her.

"But we ran into Mamo-chan and..."

"No 'buts' you must keep up with your schoolwork!"

Usagi still running around the room finally found a bowl of milk on her desk and poured the old sour milk on her head to calm her advisor. Luna jumped of dripping wet and sticky and hissed at Usagi who's eyes were open wide with surprise.

"Get to work now!" Luna commanded starting to lick the milk from her once glossy fur.

Usagi groaned as she got her bag from her bed. All of a sudden she started hopping up and down on one foot as the milk ran down her face on to the claw marks stinging her.

She yelled as she ran desperately trying to find something to relieve her pain. Eventually she ran into the washroom and stuck her head in the sink. She frowned as she washed the milk out and bandaged her head.

A little while later after locking Luna out of the washroom and washing her hair she crept out and sat at her desk setting out her homework. Luna leaped to the desk out of the darkness and informed her she was being supervised._________________________________________________________________

The next morning the alarm rang and Usagi leaped out of bed. Without opening her eyes she rushed around doing all her morning chores. She was heading out the door when she tripped over the front step landing on her head. Usagi groaned and laughter could be heard from her brother Shingo.

"Usagi! It's 5 a.m. look around you!"

Usagi leapt up and brushed herself off calming down and tried to look dignified.

"I knew that, it was a test… to see how fast I could get ready..."

"Sure, sure. Oh well you've woken everyone up in the house so at least we get to enjoy a good breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Usagi's face brightened at the mention of food. "Yum! Move Shingo!"

Usagi leapt back into the house pushing the stunned little brother aside. He rolled his eyes as she pulled off her shoes and hopping on one leg rounding the corner to the kitchen trying to put on a well-worn bunny slipper. Then he smiled slightly.

"Silly Usa" he murmured then shut the door.


	2. Sleepover

"Darn! I'm still late and I woke up at 5 in the morning!" Usagi yelled as she tore out the door.

Because of Luna she had woken up at 5 a.m. probably to punish Usagi for disobeying her yesterday, 'note to myself, kill Luna' Usagi noted mentally to herself. Lost in her thoughts she ran straight into a tall young man.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Usagi said barely looking up, trying to gather her books. 

"Jeez it figures... every time…. Never run full speed on the way to school you ALWAYS bump into someone, usually Mamoru" Usagi then brightened thinking it was Mamoru she looked up beaming ready to throw herself into his waiting arms.

"It's okay Usagi." 

'Rats, not Mamoru' she thought Usagi looked up but the stranger was gone.

'What! That is so strange'

Usagi's thoughts began to wander when a bright red sports car pulled up.

"Usako?" Mamoru called over the engine. "Need a ride to school?"

"I'd love that!" Usagi said as she jumped in, "you're too good to me, now I won't be late for school!"

Mamoru chuckled as Usagi stumbled into the car almost getting her skirt stuck in the door. She grumbled 'stupid door!'

Once she had successfully buckled the belt she turned to Mamoru. 'Yay Mamoru!' she thought inwardly. 'I guess my intuition isn't that bad after all'. Then she remembered the guy.

"Mamo-chan, did you see a man just now? I keep seeing him everywhere I go! I bumped into him twice. The first time was when we were at the mall, remember? Well he was there and he knew my name! Just now I bumped into him again and he said my name again!"

"What did he look like?" Mamoru asked concern, or maybe jealousy, flashing through his eyes.

"I didn't get a great look at him... actually his face was covered both times. I can't remember by what. He was about your height though..."Usagi stopped completely lost in thought. Mamoru waited for the glassy eyed Usagi to come back to his world.

"Mamoru, do you think he's from the Negaverse?"

Mamoru watched his girlfriend's eyes fill with fear. They had just beaten Chaos and Luna had said that the war was over. They'd just have to wait out the Silver Millennium.

"But... She said it was over! She said it was over Mamoru!" tears filled her eyes as she remembered almost losing all of her friends, and even almost dying herself in the past battles.

"It's okay Usako. I bet it was just one of your Dad's friends. Don't worry!"

At the thought of her Dad Usagi smiled softly thinking about how he would react if he knew she were with Mamoru right now. He thought he was too old for her and didn't approve of the couple. 'If only he knew!' she thought smiling.

"There that's better! No crying. Well it's a good thing to because it looks like you're almost late!" Mamoru said.

"LATE? I can't be LATE! Bye Mamoru, I love you!" He kissed her lightly on the cheek and she stumbled out of the car and tripped up the steps into the school.

Mamoru called Usagi's name loudly and said, "I love you too!" Usagi turned around very pleased because she knew he'd done it specifically so the people outside would know she was dating a university student.

Mamoru frowned and thought, 'Too bad I'm not as easily convinced'.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Girls, I think we may have a problem. Don't worry Usagi-chan about it until we're completely sure but I think we may have a new enemy," Mamoru stood among the sailor scouts, sworn protector of himself and Usagi Tsukino future rulers of the Silver Millennium. Mamoru had just finished telling the girls about Usagi's 'friend'.

Minako clutched Artemis and Luna tightly from the alarm that coursed through her at the words Mamoru had just spoken.

"What are you talking about! The Negaverse? There's no way!" Luna frowned trying to brush away the idea and console the scouts.

"Luna, I know you don't want us to worry but we have to be ready." Rei spoke up. She to was frowning and was resisting the urge to pass it off as well, but had decided it was better for Usagi if they at least talked about it.

"Though I hate to admit it Rei is right," Ami said and sighed.

This received two nodding heads from Makoto and Minako.

"Fine girls, your right," she paused and sighed, "I just didn't want to..." Luna began

"Hey everybody I'm here!" Usagi came in through the door.

"Hi!" The girls shouted in unison looking kind of guilty. Though they needn't have worried because if Usagi noticed she didn't let on.

"So what'd I miss?" Usagi asked crouching down at the table, eating handful after handful of the snack Makoto had brought.

"Obviously you missed lunch... I hope" Rei said mockingly.

"What? The future queen of the Silver Millennium needs food!"

"The future queen of the Silver Millennium needs to keep her figure!" Rei shouted back.

"Girls, girls! At least keep this until later… preferably after the meeting!" Luna tried to calm them down.

Usagi stuck out her tongue and sat down to eat again ending the fight. Luna rolled her eyes 'At least they aren't worrying about the new threat' she thought.

"I don't think we're going to accomplish anything today!" She said and motioned to Artemis, they both hopped out the window to discuss the enemy in private.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Rei we have to have everyone stay at the temple tonight, after Artemis and I left we felt a strong presence. I believe if they are going to strike, they are going to strike tonight. Tell Usagi it's a sleepover, She'll never guess." Luna calmly asked Rei after pulling her quietly aside.

"Sure," Rei replied but she didn't sound too positive and alarm shone in her eyes.

Rei snuck up behind Usagi and then tapped her on the back scaring her and causing her to scream.  
"Rei! You are so mean!"

"I'm sorry Usagi, I didn't know you scared so easily," Rei began thinking up a rude comment. "I mean..." Rei began snidely then she caught herself and remembered what she had to do. "Everyone! I'm having a sleepover here tonight!"

Usagi went ballistic and started hugging Rei.

 "Yay! Sleepovers are my favourite! Is there going to be food?"

She shared a meaningful glance with the other scouts informing them of what Luna had told her and then turned back to there immature friend. She sighed 'to think she is going to rule Crystal Tokyo' she thought. Everyone started to talk excitedly and Rei and Usagi started to yell at each other. Mamoru looked around at everyone.

"Hey guys... can I stay too?" Mamoru spoke over Usagi's yelling.

Usagi stopped mid yell and froze. They all turned their heads toward Mamoru. He blushed and sweat dropped. He tried to break the strange tension bye laughing but it came out sounding staccato and forced.

"...Sure! It'll be so much fun!" Usagi continued skipping around and everyone sweat dropped and then fell down.

Rei smiled, she was glad Mamoru was staying over. She didn't think they could keep Usagi busy so she wouldn't become suspicious but Usagi would do anything for Mamoru so that problem was solved.

_____________________________________________________________________

*SNORE* *SNORE*

Usagi lay curled up in a sleeping bag on the floor snoring very loudly around her all five of her friends lay in theirs, sleep deprived.

"Won't she ever shut up?" Rei asked.

"I doubt it," Mamoru sighed.

"If we stop it from the source perhaps by tilting the radius to..." Ami began

"Ami! English!" Makoto sounded

"We have to plug her nose!" Ami said loudly.

Everyone leaped up and dove for Usagi. As they were about to reach her when Usagi rolled over and the snoring stopped. Unprepared all the scouts and Mamoru flew into a heap missing Usagi altogether.

"Ow! That's my head!" Mamoru said.

"Sorry!" Minako said to what she thought was Mamoru's head.

"NO! Minako that's my arm!" Rei yelled wiggling it fiercely.

"Well then who's on my..."

They all stopped as the lights were flicked on and Chad appeared at the doorway. They all leapt up and Rei yelled at Chad for coming in without knocking.

"CHAD!" She shrieked.

Chad turned a bright red and rushed out bowing.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said in his defence and then he flicked off the lights and ran out the door.

After they had all settled down Makoto looked up "Usagi will sleep through anything!"

*SNORE* *SNORE*

"Oh No!" They all said in unison.

_____________________________________________________________________

Eventually all the senshi had fallen asleep the wind stirred outside. The sky turned purple and the clouds churned restlessly. The Scene changed to the scouts in a shiny ball, dark energy floating around it in never-ending rings. Evil laughter filled the room.

"Kyuden!" A woman's voice yelled from the shadow behind the image of the sleeping scouts.

"Yes my lady?" A tall man appeared, only his legs visible in the shadow.

"They are asleep, go now." She commanded.

The man nodded and snapped his fingers. A portal opened flashing light into the darkness and the man disappeared into it.

"It won't be long now! The end of the sailor scouts and the Silver Millennium!" Her eyes flashed an eerie yellow and laughter filled the stale air.

 _____________________________________________________________________

"Did you catch them," Luna asked excitedly to Mamoru.

"Catch who?" He asked sleep filling his voice.

"The Enemy! They were right here last night I saw the portal open from Usagi's house..." Luna looked puzzled and then it turned to and icy glare as Mamoru smiled innocently and looked for an escape route.

_____________________________________________________________________

"MEOW HISS HISS!"

The scout's mouths fell open and they turned towards the room where they had slept. After a moment the door opened and a dazed and scratched Mamoru stepped out followed by a pleased Luna holding her tail high. 

"That should teach all of you to follow my orders," she said and leapt out a window onto a cherry tree in full bloom and disappeared.


	3. Realization

After bandaging Mamoru after the attack from Luna the girls took Usagi shopping to distract her from her recent questioning about why Luna was angry. Mamoru begged to come with them to protect Usagi but they knew that if Usagi even once looked into those eyes she'd know everything. Mamoru finally gave up and went for a walk with Luna to discuss the portal.

"So you say you saw the portal open? How close was it?" Mamoru asked feeling brave and secure in the broad daylight.

"I could have bet it was right on top of the temple," Luna frowned. "I'm very surprised you didn't see it."

"Do you think you might have... been...ummm... seeing things... hehe..." He tried testing Luna's mood.

A sharp glare from Luna made him be quiet.

"I am positively sure it opened over there. Artemis must have seen it. Let's go check at Minako's house to ask him" Luna leaped over a fence and sprinted down the street leaving Mamoru to his thinking.

_'I wish so much I could tell Usagi.' He heard an imagined reply from his girlfriend saying 'tell me what' her eyes full of innocence but a noticeable quality of knowledge and a great deal of fear. She would tap him on the shoulder and beg, then demand an answer with those deep blue eyes. Then she'd see it. It needed no words between them. She'd see the danger she'd know why they had the night at Rei's. Her eyes would fill up with the decades of fear and horror built up from everything she's seen. It would creep up but she would blink it away in a second. She is strong. But I'd see it. __'The girls were right if Usagi even looked at me, I'd give it all away'._

_____________________________________________________________________

"So, you haven't told Usagi yet" Artemis said with slight disapproval in his voice.

I shook my head solemnly. Remembering the eyes I added, "It's for the best. You know I hate to keep secrets from her, even more than you do. But it's for the best."

"We know, " Luna said consolingly.

"We'll have to tell her sooner or later though. Why not now so she's prepared?" Artemis asked looking for reason other then "scaring" the queen of the Silver Millennium.

I frowned. "I'll tell her. Tonight. She has to know."

"Yes, it would be best to hear it from you." the room sat in a sympathetic silence. The clock on the wall ticked the seconds away slowly.

"Anyways I've got to go. I'll see you guys later." I waved goodbye to Luna and Artemis and left the room.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Oh yeah! More food! YUM!" Usagi and the girls had just stopped for lunch at the mall. Of course Rei looked sourly at Usagi but then her eyes turned soft, she couldn't look at their queen. It didn't feel right to hide anything from her. She quickly glanced away but Usagi caught her eye. She stopped eating, noodles halfway to her mouth. Ami coughed nonchalantly staring glassy eyed out the window. All the other scouts were zoned out as well.

Usagi's face turned white. Her eyes turned a dull grey and she lost use of her words. She had seen it. In Rei's eyes. The new enemy, was here. Makato all of a sudden turned towards her and Usagi set her face to excited again and started munching slowly at her food pretending to stare off into space. 'this is BAD. It was the man who was following me around!' Out of habit she glanced around, and there he was! He was dressed in a long dark trenchcoat-type grey suit. His gray pants hung over shiny, black boots. He glanced up hoping to catch his face but when she looked back he was gone. She paled once again this time not able to repress it before Ami saw her. Ami jumped in shock.

"Usagi are you okay?" She asked.

"Umm... yes I'm fine," I stuttered, then I snapped out of it. "Must be the food"

"I told you, you ate too much!" Rei jumped in making the situation normal again.

Usagi laughed shakily and hoped my friends didn't notice. Usagi figured the food poisoning gig worked because we left and they excused my behaviour.

Usagi wasn't looking forward to the long walk home by herself. Luckily her friends weren't easily shaken and they made her agree to let them walk her home. 'Oh well five eyes to watch out for that man are better than one' Usagi thought.

Usagi was tense and on the lookout the whole walk home but so was everyone else so they didn't notice. She thought she saw the mystery man in the corner of my eye but she wasn't sure. As soon as she turned to get a better look there was only a stray cat moving in the shadows. When they were almost at Usagi's house Mamoru pulled up beside then. He asked Usagi if she'd like to go to his apartment for a while. She gladly agreed knowing that he could keep her safe. He was avoiding her gaze. 'He knew and he hadn't told me!' I let out a gasp.

"What's the matter?" He said his voice was full of concern but he didn't lift his eyes off the road. He was pretending he was concentrating very hard on this one blade of grass just off the side of a nearby fire hydrant.

Usagi begged him with her thoughts, 'Look at me! Please! I need you're help!'

He looked up. He hid it well but she noticed behind his grin and his foggy almost unreadable eyes the fear of looking at me. He knew. There weren't any secrets but she was still shocked. She felt my jaw drop and tears formed in my eyes. 'How could he keep a secret from me!' He quickly looked away knowing that he had not hid what he was feeling. It was impossible, he knew that but he felt that he had to reassure me. Too bad he failed. 

We arrived at his apartment. Usagi locked her gaze into his. Forbidding him to look away. She took his information and he took mine. She saw Luna's eyes the portal opening all over again. Replaying the dreadful night. He found out she had found out the information from Rei and that she had seen the man, what she thought was, two more times.

Usagi broke down, she ran to him and sunk into a familiar spot in his powerful arms. Today they were not as reassuring for he could not reassure himself, let alone her.


	4. Haircut

Mamoru:

I pulled Usagi closer shielding her from the invisible evil that floated around the dim evening. She shook with tears as she registered everything. The night wind blasted around us but I felt warm from her heat. She slowly stopped shaking and looked up at me. She smiled.

                "I'm okay now" She said.

                She sniffled. I pulled her closer and then wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. She buried her head in my jacket. I reached down and kissed her lightly on the head, hoping she would be okay. Then I realised that she was slightly shivering. She would probably want to spend the night so I invited her in.

                Usagi reclaimed her stature on the way up the stairs to my apartment. The paint on the walls in the stairwell was slightly peeling. The carpet dirtied. But once we reached the inside of my apartment all that was forgotten. The sophisticated interior clashed with the drowsy feeling in the halls. The place had not been much to rent and it served its purpose. We slipped off our shoes and into slippers. I told Usagi to sit on the couch while I went to make some tea. The kitchen was neat and orderly. I liked to keep everything in its place. As if I had everything under control. My slippers were the only sound in the house. I finished making the tea and walked out to the living room. Usagi sat rigidly and awkwardly on the worn leather.

                She looked up at me with her shining blue eyes. Her shoulders quivered momentarily and she bit her lip.         

"Why didn't you tell me?"

                The question startled me and I placed the tea on the coffee table and sat down next to her. I looked into her worried eyes and smiled.

                "I did," I whispered into her hair pulling her close.

                The sweet smell of vanilla and cherry rushed through my mind, Usagi's smell. The smell drifted me into a lullaby. The lulling sounds of it dulling my senses. Usagi snuggled close and pulled her legs up on the couch. I sipped my tea in one hand and realised how much Usagi had grown. It had taken years for the whiny teenager to mature. She was a true leader. I placed my cup down and put my other arm around her. I just let the scent envelop me and drifted into a calmness.

_____________________________________________________________________

Usagi:

                I woke up still in Mamoru's arms. His tea was gone and he had a peaceful expression on his face. I moved slightly watching that I didn't wake him. He moved and pulled his arm from around me. I brushed my lips across his and stood for a moment watching. I wished I could stay. I went into the kitchen and after returning the tea bags to the cupboard left a note for Mamoru on the counter and rushed off to school.

_____________________________________________________________________

                Rei was up early in the morning helping her grandpa with the chores in the temple that they ran together with Chad, Rei's boyfriend and aspiring musician. She hadn't had time to worry about Usagi yet, Mamoru would take care of her. She decided she might as well call her house and see if she got home alright.

                "Hello, You've reached Usagi! I'm not home right now! leave a message! Bye!"

                Rei cheered at the happy sound of Usagi's voice.

                *Beep*

                "Hi it's Rei, I guess your still sleeping. I was just wondering how everything went last night. anyway I'll talk..."

                "Hello?" A voice on the other line said.

                "Luna?" I asked.

                "Yes. Is Usagi with you?" She asked.

                "No Mamoru took her to his apartment last night and he said he'd drop her at home later."

                "Okay, can you do me a favour?" The four-legged guardian asked.

                "Sure,"

                "Can you phone Mamoru and see if Usagi is there? These paws are troublesome for pressing anything but the speakerphone button"

                I laughed, "Okay Luna"

                "Thank you, bye"

                As Rei hung up she thought she heard a second voice on the line but she figured it was just her imagination. She dialled Mamoru's number.

                "Hello?"

                "Hi Mamoru, is Usagi there?"

                Mamoru stood in the kitchen drying the breakfast dishes. He was freshly showered and was wearing an apron. He had a towel draped over one shoulder the phone resting on top of it held in place with the side of his head. He smiled.

                "No, she left early this morning to get ready for school at her place."

                He fingered the note in his pocket and smiled more remembering the last sentence, "Rei-chan will phone in about an hour please tell her not to worry and not to phone Luna back because I'll be home by then. -Usako"

                "Rei, she says not to worry, she'll be home safely"

                There was a short silence, "Okay," I hesitantly answered.

                "She'll be fine. She says she has an appointment after school but she'll meet us at your place a little bit after."

                "Okay thanks Mamoru. Bye," I silently put down the phone.

                'Usagi will be fine' Rei assured myself. 'She's very strong.'

_____________________________________________________________________

Usagi:

                Everything at school had gone fine. Rei had given me a stern warning on wandering the streets alone and without the senshi or Mamoru. 'she's so protective, I'm not only mature but I am the moon princess after all' I smiled remembering my night with Mamoru. He had wanted so badly to tell her. Someone calling my name jolted me out of my memories. I turned around to find Ami.

                "Hi Usagi, you're going to the meeting tonight right?" she asked.

                "Yeah I just have something to do first." I replied.

                "I don't know... you shouldn't wander around alone" she eyed me warily but gave up in the end. "Fine see you there."

                She smiled and turned around. Just one more thing to do before I officially accepted the new threat.

Mamoru:

                "Excuse me?" I tapped a young shorthaired blonde on the shoulder. Her back was to me. "I'm here to pick up Tsukino, Usagi have you seen her anywhere, you look like your in her grade"

                The young girl turned around it took me a moment to recognise her, Her sparkling blue eyes showed great excitement welling up in them. The shoulder length blonde hair was freshly washed and cut. I took a step back.

                "Usako!" I exclaimed.

                "Do you like it?" She asked looking at me with her shining eyes.

                "I love it!" I exclaimed after a moment's pause of absorbing the shock. "Wow!"

                The lack of hair took a little while to register but I returned her happy gaze. She looked amazing, more mature then ever. I caught the smell of the fresh cherry blossom scent. Before I let it get to me I helped her into the car. She couldn't stop grinning. The girls were going to be surprised!

_________________________________________________________________

Rei:

                I heard a car door slam and I looked out the window to see Mamoru's car parked out in the front. He was escorting a girl about Usagi's height into the house. 'What's he doing' I thought. 'Where's Usagi'. The girl had a striking resemblance but she didn't have Usagi's odango hair. I crept down to the door wondering if it was even Mamoru at all.

                "Hi!" his voice exploded with excitement. His eyes glittering with anticipation and happiness.

                "Err.... what's wrong with _you?" I looked from Mamoru to the girl who had her head hung down. I couldn't see her face. The smell of cherry blossoms drifted to my nose and the puzzled expression left my face._

                "Usagi!" I said, almost yelling.

                The girl raised her head so her face was showing. She wore a huge grin and her eyes sparkled like crazy!

                "Oh my gosh!" I yelled. My hands instinctively flew to my face.

                She ran over and hugged me.

                "Wow!" I said, stunned. "Oh my.. Oh quiet! I hear the other scouts coming. hide your face."

                Usagi tilted her head down just enough that you couldn't see her face. The scouts walked in chatting happily. Minako was the first to notice the strange girl. By habit Mamoru and me had on stone cold faces and I decided to act on it. The girls had all stopped in their tracks by now. I looked up slowly looking each one in the eyes .The tension in the air built.

                "I have bad news, something happened to Usagi"

                Usagi and Mamoru both almost lost it but covered up their laughter with slightly over-exaggerated sobs. The girls looked crest fallen, like someone was just about to stab them in the heart. Their minds raced over the many deaths that could have happened to Usagi. I looked at the ghostly pack and then said solemnly.

                "She, she, she... CUT HER HAIR!!" I pretended to break down and cry and the girls looked heart broken for a moment and then they looked up. They all thought "What?' completely confused. Then they looked to something behind me and they looked just as stunned as if she'd died. I knew Usagi had lifted her head.

                All the girls started talking at once, they all started crying and hugging Usagi registering that she was not dead. Then they all started exclaiming over her hair and how mature she looked. Mamoru looked on and smiled. Everyone smiled and talked until they thought there faces and lungs were going to crack from smiling and talking when Luna came in. She glanced once and Usagi's hair and then called everyone to attention.

                "If you're all finished, we have work to do"


	5. Chapter 5

                The cat's interruption caught everyone's attention very quickly. The seriousness shocked them into silence. They slowly turned, cautious and aware of the guardian's disapproval. Mamoru was the only one unaffected by the sudden warning. He beamed brightly at Usagi and her new hair. Usagi looked worry but smiled quickly back. They walked over to a small sitting area.  Makoto, Ami and Minako found a spot on a couch. Rei sat gracefully down on the floor and Mamoru and Usagi placed themselves on a love seat and Mamoru instantly started playing with her hair.

                Luna glared at him and he dropped the hair and focused... well.. slightly more.

                "As you all know quite well we have a new enemy to deal with" She said sternly glaring at Mamoru should he so much as look at the hair. "Artemis and I have been looking for any signs of their presence but there is none, seeing as they're able to hide their position this is a _very bad sign."_

                "You mean you can't sense them at all?" Mamoru asked.

                "No, not in the least. They are either operating from another solar system or dimension or they have found a way to hide the dark power well."

                Ami pulled out her palm computer and started typing furiously. Everyone watched silently. Luna seemed a little ticked that they didn't believe her but she had known denial would be the first thing. Suddenly Ami stopped typing.

                "She's right, there's not even a trace of dark energy." She sighed and everyone else looked around, crest-fallen.

                "How are we supposed to defeat someone we know nothing about?" Makoto asked.

                "That's the hard part, I really don't know" Luna answered.

                Suddenly Artemis appeared, out of breath.

                "I've just been over to see Setsuna and the others, they said they felt the presence the other night when the gate opened. They'll keep an eye out for the enemy."

                "How's Hotaru doing?" Usagi asked testing out the atmosphere for a little relief.

                Artemis brightened, "She's fine, she's grown to about the same age as before"

                Usagi laughed remembering the baby Hotaru. "That's good."

                A dreamy expression came over her face and they decided to adjourn the meeting until later that afternoon and they were told to protect Usagi. (Not without a long sigh from Usagi and she stated once again how responsible she was) 'We'll go out scouting until then' Luna said.

"I think we all need something to eat!" Usagi announced Darien again staring at her hair. She glanced over at him. "Cut it out!.. that's freaky!"

                Everyone sweat bubbled and laughed.

"Okay! Food it is!" Everyone started to leave for the kitchen. Mamoru and Usagi stayed behind.

"You really like it?" Usagi asked.

"Of course Usako!" He smiled and embraced her. She reached her face up and connected with Mamoru. She smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________

                Outside the moon silhouetted a figure in a tree. something that looked like a dart but burning with black flames came flying in through the window hitting Usagi. Kyuden laughed as his spark hit it's target.

                "Defeat her and collect energy from this little group. They should be no trouble for you don't let them see a difference, but be aware I sense a lot of white energy.."

                Kyuden's form disappeared in a flash but his laughter remained.

_____________________________________________________________________

                Suddenly Usagi felt weird. The dizziness overtook her. She dropped to the floor holding her head perspiring. Her eyes were closed and her hair hung across her ears. She started breathing heavily.

"USAKO!" Mamoru yelled.

Mamoru dropped to his knees and put his hand on her back bending down to look in her face. 

"I'm fin.." Usagi stopped and her body shook and her eyes closed again. Her hand moved down to her neck.

 Usagi held her breath and then let it out softly. The silver crystal activated she felt dark power surge through it, there was a black flash and Usako grinned evilly.

"I'm fine... I just need food" She said calmly at the gawking Mamoru. She staggered up and then walked solitary into the dining room leaving a stunned Mamoru sitting on the ground.

_____________________________________________________________________

WRITE MORE HERE, A COUPLE DAYS MAYBE

Everyone was sitting around the low table with heaps of delicious japanese food made by Makoto. Everyone was gawking at Usagi who was slowly sipping at her miso soup.

                "Pass the rice balls please," she said. She looked up and saw all the amazed faces, "What?"

                Everyone eyed her suspiciously and Ami passed her the rice balls. Usagi looked at everyone.

                "What?" she asked.

                "Umm.. nothing..." Mamoru looked surprised, shocked by Usagi's new eating habits.

                Rei's chin was hanging lower and lower by the moment. Her eyes looked like they would bulge out of their sockets.     

                "I.. I..." she stuttered, "I don't believe it.." she finished.

                Usagi slowly ate her meal ignoring the questionable faces. She wiped her mouth and looked up, somehow everyone had managed to finish.

                "I'll take the plates into the kitchen" she said with a grin.

Everyone watched, motionless as Usagi expertly weaved around and over the bodies of her friend's, the dishes piling higher in her hand. The pile didn't so much as wobble. Everyone expected to come out of a dream and hear the dishes crashing. They didn't.

                Mamoru just stood drooling and going into chibi mode.

                "Finally... now I know why I marry her!" Mamoru said.

                Everyone sweat drops.

                Rei suddenly clenches her fists, she scrunched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. Her body shook with effort to control herself.

                Everyone turned to her except Usagi.

                "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Rei yelled as Usagi walked nearer. Rei stuck out her foot to trip her. She watched Usagi walk nearer and held her foot just a little higher but not so much that Usagi could see it over the many dishes she carried. She watched the steps come closer and grimly imagined having to sweep up the broken dishes but discarded the idea, she had to do this, for Usagi. Usagi drew closer, she was one step away... then Usagi stepped expertly over and kept moving towards the kitchen.

                "Watch it Rei, I might have hurt your foot" she said from behind the dishes.

                She disappeared into the kitchen and everyone erupted.

                "She didn't even look at my foot!" Rei said astounded. "What happened?"

                Everyone looked grimly around, even Mamoru began to lose his obsession. Usagi walked back in.

                "Makoto, that food was amazing!" Usagi said closing her eyes happily.

                A fire flashes in Rei's eyes. She ground her fingernails into the palm of her hand, as if intending to draw blood. She bit her lip and tried to control her anger.

                "THAT'S IT!" Rei stood up fuming, "What'd  you do with Usagi-chan!" Rei broke down into tears. and ran over to Usagi and started clawing at her, soon her sobs weakened and she sunk to Usagi's knees and shook silently.

                Everyone stared , Usagi's eyes flashed for a brief moment then they went solid.

                "I don't know what you mean," Usagi said stepping around Rei, "I _am Usagi, now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and am going to retire early"_

                Usagi walked out of the room heading towards the room that Rei had given her to stay the night.

                "...Rei" Ami gasped, astounded. She walked over to Rei and crouched down. She raised her hand to place on Rei's back "Rei-chan... I...I"

                "GO AWAY!" Rei yelled. She broke out into sobs again, "Just... go, away... Please."

The senshi and Mamoru all moved silently out the door and closed it behind them. Rei sat on her knees, shoulders shaking. Wondering what had just happened. The sobs shook her whole body but escaped her only in soundless tears. The moonlight shone onto her through a nearby window, lighting up Rei's tear stained face. Her eyes closed and her mouth quivering. 

_____________________________________________________________________

                Outside Mamoru threw his fist angrily against the brick wall. He looked up at the crescent moon and saw a grinning Usagi in the moon's surface. Tear's appeared in his eyes and he looked towards Usagi's window. He saw Usagi's silhouette, lacking the long odango's so expertly perfected over the years. The silhouette slipped out of her clothes and changed into pyjamas. She stretched and blew out the light making the window go dark.

                Mamoru recognised the pyjamas as the nightgown with the tiny pink bunnies sewn into it. 'What happened' he thought. He punched the wall hard with both hands alternating with each punch he drew closer to breaking the skin. His teeth clenched, breathing hard he took hit after hit. Soon he calmed down and threw one last hard punch. He slid down, his back against the wall. He put his hands over his face, The bloodied knuckles shone in the bright moonlight. He sat up looking at the sky. He watched the image of Usagi fade and he leant back and closed his eyes sighing.

_____________________________________________________________________

                A dark cloud billowed out of the west and covered the bright crescent moon. In a nearby pool of water the reflection of the moon shone through a part in the cloud. An unrecognised figure appeared in front of the moon, a short, almost silent grunt escaped the owner's mouth. He jumped up in the air and his form faded in and out a couple times before disappearing.

_____________________________________________________________________

                "Milady, I've found a huge source of negative energy" The figure said. 

                He stepped out of the shadows. Dark chestnut coloured hair was woven in a braid that went down to his middle. He wore no shirt and a piece of cloth was draped around his shoulders. His boots almost reached his knees and his orange pants flickered in the light thrown form the rings of energy circling the room. A bright symbol shone orange on his forehead, it looked like a circle with two diagonal, parallel lines running through the centre. The figure proved to be Kyuden.

                "I went only to take the girl, she is struggling impressible but it's only a matter of time, It was a good choice because she has many strong friends and the dark energy they are emitting is being collected as we speak." He grinned proudly.

"Good Kyuden," An evil grin formed on the lower half of a woman's face, the other half shrouded in darkness. A hand came up from the chair of the throne and was held as if holding a fairly large cup. The hand slowly started to close in. A choking sound came from the farther sound of the room. Kyuden clutched his throat. He made gagging noises and his eyes began to roll back into his head. The hand flicked away into the air and disappeared back into the darkness.

                "Just remember who does the thinking around here, I never ordered you to leave this place!" She laughed menacingly. "Now go, you are dismissed."

                Kyuden, who had fallen to his knees, shoved the hair in his face away and gasped for breath. His body shook and he fell to the ground, one hand still clutching his throat one supporting himself on the shimmering floor made of pure dark energy. He sat up slowly on his haunches still gasping.

                "I said, you are dismissed," The voice said it's volume rising.

                The hand flicked out and Kyuden went flying out of the room and slammed against the wall outside. The great doors closed and Kyuden was left sprawled on the floor. He shakily stood up and took a minute to compose himself. He closed his eyes and his symbol flashed. His fists clenched and his figure shimmered out again.

_____________________________________________________________________

                The next morning Usagi didn't wake and nobody dared disturb her. The scouts were sitting around the table eating breakfast. Everyone ate slowly, no one spoke. Mamoru sat nearby on a couch staring into space his chin resting on his hand. Fresh blood soaked through the bandages and he cursed. He stood up and stormed out of the room. Everyone watched him for a moment then went back to eating thoughtfully.

                No one had seen Rei that morning either. She had been missing since they left her. Rei in fact was walking alone outside. The emotion showed in every body movement. She walked rigidly, not thinking. Just walking slowly around the property. Eventually she returned to normal and she climbed a tree and lay back in it closing her eyes. She had been walking all night thinking and still could not explain last night's happenings. It replayed over and over in her mind. 'How could she have walked right around me, so unfeeling'... she sighed. I should be protecting her, I shouldn't be here, and I have to protect her, no matter what.

                Rei suddenly looked up, 'That's it! I do have to protect her! I have to protect Usagi, no Serenity, with all my life' She stood up and made her way back to the temple. The cherry blossoms swirled around in the restless atmosphere. She went straight inside and stopped only to glance at Mamoru who was sitting with his back to a wall, his knee up and his elbow leaning on it up in the balcony. He had his forehead on his fist, which seemed to be bandaged. She sighed. 'This isn't just hard on me, I have to be there, for everyone'


	6. Chapter 6

                Mamoru felt his hand start to bleed again. He cursed aloud. He was in the kitchen on a couch. Everyone else was lost in thought at the table. He felt the fresh blood soak through his hastily set bandages. Mamoru hadn't wanted to bother Ami and have her bandage it up properly. He got up and left the room. Clutching his bleeding appendage. He walked out to the porch again watching the slow movements of the trees.

                "Hello," a voice came from behind him.

                Mamoru almost jumped, he hadn't heard anyone speak all morning. He didn't turn around. He figured it was Ami by the sound of her voice.

                "I said hello, the least you could say is hello back,"

                "Hi," Mamoru said in frustration, he turned around. behind him stood Usagi. Mamoru's face turned to that of shock.

                "Usagi! I'm sorry I thought you were Ami coming to bug me about my bandages." He explained holding up his arm.

                "I just wanted to see if Rei is feeling better, she was acting strange last night." Usagi said, not even glancing at Mamoru's bandaged arm.

                "_She was acting weird? Look at __you!" As soon as he'd said it he regretted it. He knew Usagi, she'd start to bawl and it would take months to get back on good terms._

                "I am not acting weird. You all are." Usagi turned around and left.

                'What's wrong with her' Mamoru thought.

                Usagi stopped as if to think and then turned around facing Mamoru.

                "Oh, and Mamoru.. I don't think we should see each other anymore," She said turning around again after a few seconds and walking down the hall.

                Mamoru stopped in his tracks. 'What'd she say!' He whirled around and watched Usagi walk away... 'But why?" He felt like he had been stabbed several times, right to the heart. His face fell. 'What have I done?' the world swirled around him. He fell back, grabbing on to the railing. he sat down, stunned. His mouth fell slightly ajar. 'She didn't just say that, she couldn't'. Then it sunk in... Usagi, had just broken up with HIM! and not even batted an eye. Mamoru fell completely silent. 'What happened to my Usako?' 'Where'd she go!' He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes again.

A shadow fell across Usagi's face and she grinned 'hehe, more negative energy' these people are so attached to each other this will be easy'

                Mamoru still sat in shock. A few minutes later he sensed Rei come up, he could smell the woods on her and figured she had been out all night thinking. He didn't bother to greet her, he just sat there still dazed. He slunk into a lazy depression. Greeting Rei wasn't going to bring him out of it. A smell came wafting to his nose, vanilla and cherry, Usagi's scent.

_____________________________________________________________________

                Rei watched Mamoru for a second before walking in. 'What happened to him?' She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she banged into Ami.

                "Hi Ami, sorry,"

                "It's okay Rei, are you okay?"

                "Yes, I'm fine, I.. I... I just don't know what...."

                "No one does,"

                "Is she awake yet,"

                "No,"

                "Okay, what happened to Mamoru?"

*sigh* "He hurt his hand when he beat up a brick wall after Usagi, uh, acted weird."

*slight giggle* "hmmm.. We have to dress the wounds, they're bleeding freely,"

                "Oh, that's why he left this morning. He's been avoiding me all day. Where is he?"

                "Up on the balcony, I don't think he's in a great mood though."

                "It doesn't matter, he'll be in an even worse mood if we don't fix his hands."

                Ami and Rei walk upstairs to the balcony. When they open the door Mamoru looks up. He had tears welling and a blank expression in his eyes. The girls jump back, they were expecting him to be sad, but...

                "What happened?" Ami said, regaining her voice first.

                Mamoru just looked away again. Staring at the landscape.

                "I broke up with him," a voice said from behind them.

                Behind them stood Usagi. She was dressed in regular clothes and was holding a broom. There were no visible signs of sadness except her eyes. Her eyes were a blank blue, unstaring blue. There was nothing there, Usagi's expressive eyes were completely blank. She continued on her way sweeping and humming. Mamoru suddenly stood up and left. Ami chased after him because she still had to dress his wounds.

                Rei looked after them and turned to Usagi. Usagi began to shake and she gave out a yell and fell down on the floor.

                "REI-CHAN!" she yelled.

                "Usagi?" Rei said. She approached her on the floor.

                Usagi seemed to be struggling with something within her. Her body writhed and her eyes flickered. Suddenly her eyes shone through, expression shone, dancing with light again and she yelled.

                "Rei-chan! Help me! Please, It's too strong"

                Her eyes flickered back to no expression. Usagi stood up and brushed herself off. She picked up her broom and glared at Rei. Rei's mind raced. Two quarrelling minds in one body could destroy the body! She looked to Usagi.

                "Your friend is very strong. I admire her." A strange voice hissed from within Usagi's body.

                "You! Give Usagi back!" Rei yelled.

                "I don't think so. We need her dark energy." The creature hissed.

                Rei almost collapsed 'What should I do?'

                "VENUS........ CRESCENT.... BEAM... SMASH!" Sailor Venus appeared. She shaped her hands like a gun and pointed it at Usagi. It tore out and spun in a spiral towards Usagi.

                "No!" Rei yelled.

                Rei jumped in the way of the beam blocking Usagi.

                "You can't hurt her! She's still there! she talked to me!" She was now hunched over clutching one arm. She was bruised and scratched all over. Her breathing was heavy.

                "MERCURY STAR POWER!"

                "JUPITER, STAR... POWER!"

                "MARS, STAR....... POWER!"

                All of the scouts stood transformed before Usagi.

                "Your time is up!"

                "Your evil is out numbered!"

                "Give us back Usagi!"

                The creature laughed evilly. Dark power glowed around Usagi's body. The dark energy grew. The lights in the temple flickered and fizzled out as the blackness enveloped her. Unexpectantly the monster gave out a scream and fell to the floor. A bright pink light had appeared. Cherry blossoms swirled around. A figure appeared in the middle.

                "MOON PRISM POWER!"

                In front of them stood an older.... Chibi-Usa!

                "Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Mars ran up to her.

                Chibi-Usa held out her hand and stopped Rei. She floated down to the ground and stepped to the ground without opening her eyes.

                "Usagi... Mom... please wake up" She said without moving her lips.

                Chibi-Usa's body glimmered. Then out of the body came the ghost-like figure of a smaller Chibi-Usa.

                "Mommy... please wake up" Chibi-Usa went over and touched Usagi.

                "NO!!!" Usagi screamed, "You aren't going to defeat me!"          

                "Dark magic, I summon you to punish these brats."

                "DARK STAR... TRANSFORM!"

                Dark energy furled around Usagi, Her short hair was flowing up around her and she closed her eyes. They flashed open, the same, blank, vacant look as before. Suddenly a symbol identical to Kyuden's appeared on Usagi's forehead. The dark energy swirled around her until Usagi was enveloped in a pod of darkness. The pod burst open and Usagi stood dressed in a sailor fuku. The skirt was black with grey stars on it.

                "I have no need for this useless, weak body anymore." she lifted her hand and flicked it to the right. Usagi's body was flung to the side and in its place stood a black haired girl dressed in the black sailor fuku. Sailor Mars leaped to the fallen Usagi's side.

                "USAGI!" Mars yelled. She held her up in her arms.

                "Nothing can help her now, I have her energy." The girl said

                "My name is Kurai! I have been sent to collect energy and destroy meddlers like you!"

                "DARK STAR WAND... SLASH!!"

                The girl's transformation wand grew into a staff with a jewel on top. The staff glowed black and everything became dark. A green light grew in the centre of the jewel. The light grew and it surrounded everything, the only light in the dim hallway. She flung the light in the direction of the scouts. It ripped through the floorboards as the scouts jumped out of the way.

                "DEEP... SUBMERGE!"

                "WORLD...SHAKING!"

                Two planet shaped attacks came out of the darkness and hit the dark blast, disintegrating it. Sailor Neptune and Uranus appeared after the darkness cleared.

                "hmmm... looks like a party!" Kurai said. "Too bad, I'm just going to have to eliminate you all!"

                "Pegasus, protector of dreams, please help us..... SILVER TWINKLE BELL!"

                Pegasus appeared out of the sky and his horn shone. A pink Wand appeared in front of Chibi-Usa.

                "Me?" she asked, surprised.

                "Chibi-Usa, save your mother" Pegasus took off and flew into the sky.

                Chibi-Usa looked unsure then her soft eyes fell upon Usagi, She nodded.

                "mhmm....MOON..... CRISIS..... MAKEUP!"

                Chibi-Usa transformed into Super Sailor Chibi Moon. She grabbed the pink wand in front of her.

                "CHIBI MOON, GORGEOUS, MED..IT...TATION!"

                A heart came out of the wand and crashed into Kurai. A lot of dust rose and covered the area. Chibi-Usa smiled and the girls all sighed. Then out of the dust appeared a blurry dark figure.

                "Hehe, Nice try. Not good enough." As the dust cleared completely Kurai stood there, untouched.

                "WHAT!" all the scouts said at once. Moon Gorgeous meditation was their strongest attack.. they were really in for it!

                Then out of no where.

                "STARLIGHT CHRYSTAL BEAM!"

                A shimmery beam of stardust came up from behind the scouts hitting Kurai squarely. Kurai howled in pain.

                "I am Sailor Stardust, a sailor scout. Using the sparkles of stardust I will make you pay for possessing an innocent girl. Quickly, sailor Chibi Moon!" A girl in a white fuku appeared. The girl placed her two fingers on the crescent moon incased on her forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

                A bright light surrounded Sailor Chibi Moon. Her sailor fuku was replaced by a knee length pleated white dress. It was trimmed my pink hearts and she wore fingerless black gloves. her boots were replaced with high heels and a glimmering sword-like staff stood before her. Neo-gen Chibi-moon, eyes still closed grasped the staff. When she touched it the crescent moon on her forehead blazed and her hair and dress whirled around her. She opened her eyes. She wielded her staff as a sword and yelled.

                "NEO-GEN SAILOR SLICE" she raised the staff high in the air and smashed it down to the floor. A pink wave shot out of it heading towards Kurai. She screamed as she was turned into ash.

                The ash disappeared in a flash of hearts and left behind was a star amulet.

                Neo-gen Chibi-Moon fell to the ground. Chibi-chibi-usa left her mother's side to rejoin chibi-usa.

                "Chibi Moon!" all the scouts gathered around her and Usagi.

                Neo-gen Chibi moon sat up slowly. She crawled over to the star amulet and put it in Mar's hand. 

                "Use.. this..." as she said that she fainted a bright light appeared and she turned back into Chibi-Usa.

_____________________________________________________________________

                "Chibi-Usa" Rei managed a whisper as they all detransformed.

                Chibi-Usa's eyes opened meekly.

                "Where..am...I?" She asked slowly

                "Where do you think you are silly" Rei asked smiling brightly at the young child.

                "Rei-chan..." Chibi-Usa murmured as she fell asleep in Rei's arms.

                Rei looked down at her hand. What am I supposed to do with this. Then she remembered. She spun around.

                "Sailor Stardust..." She frowned when she didn't see the girl anywhere. She glanced at the other girls and they answered by giving her blank stares. Then Rei heard a noise, she turned around and saw Minako holding Usagi's hand crying slightly.

                "Usagi..." Minako began.

                "USAKO!" A voice erupted from behind everyone, they turned. Tuxedo Mask stood behind them. He fell to his knees and detransformed.

                "I was too late" Mamoru said. The tears flooded down his cheeks and Minako moved over letting him hold Usagi.

                "Usagi..." He closed his eyes and buried his head in her hair. He could still smell a faint tinge of cherries  and vanilla. The tears flooded down his face and into Usagi's hair. He grabbed her hand in his and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes his shoulders shaking.

                The scouts all stared on at one of the rare displays of emotion Mamoru was showing they looked around sadly as they detransformed. Minako and Rei were shaking with tears and Makoto bit her lip and looked down. Haruka held a bent over Michiru who shook silently. Mamoru's tears swiftly fell down and touched Usagi's forehead. The crescent moon began to glow.

                A light emitted from Rei's tightly clenched hand. She looked up, through her tears she saw Usagi's forehead was glowing. As the light died down the crescent moon appeared glittering in a stream of Mamoru's tears. Rei opened her hand and the star amulet, glowing yellow floated in the air. It slowly drifted in the air and hovered over Usagi. Mamoru looked up. 

                The star amulet turned into many sparkling pink lights. They split up and flowed into Usagi's crescent moon. Usagi's locket changed to one similar to Chibi-Usa's. It was a star with the silver crystal imbedded in the middle. Rainbow colours danced around the edges of the star. Usagi's crescent moon disappeared and she lay still.

                Mamoru pulled her closer. Vanilla and Cherry Blossoms fell from the sky and Usagi's eyes flickered open. She looked up at Mamoru smiling. Her expression changed to that of worry and she reached up and brushed away Mamoru's tears.

                "Why are you crying?" she asked.

                Mamoru smiled down at her, "Because I'm so happy"

                Usagi smiled brighter back, "You like my new haircut that much?"

                Mamoru looked puzzled but Usagi smiled passively and snuggled into Mamoru's arms missing the strange look.

_____________________________________________________________________

                "You mean you don't remember anything at all?" Ami asked, while bandaging up Mamoru's cuts.

                "Remember what?" Usagi said, a well-known look of pure confusion on her face.

                "You don't remember making Rei-chan cry or breaking up with Mamoru?"  Haruka asked nonchalantly staring at her nails, sitting off some ways off on a couch.

                Usagi's eyes darkened. A look of horror overcome her. She gasped and looked to Mamoru. Mamoru looked down pretending to be oblivious to Usagi's reaction. Usagi looked to Rei who looked her in the eyes for a moment and looked away. Sadness etched across her dark face.

                "I...I..." She started. "...I'm sorry!" She stood up and ran out of the room.

Everyone's glare turned towards Haruka and she reddened.

"...oops" she tried. She grinned and stepped farther away from Mamoru who was starting to turn red. Mamoru's teeth and fists clenched, he turned towards Haruka. He seemed to growl and he started to raise a fist menacingly.

                "Mamoru stop clenching your fists like that, they're going to bleed more" Ami complained.

                Mamoru, still glaring at Haruka, waited patiently until Ami was done and then ran out to find Usagi. (He would have beat up Haruka but she had conveniently slipped out while he was occupied.)

_____________________________________________________________________

                Usagi walked through the forest outside the temple in a daze. She recalled Mamoru's relaxed and happy face when she had come to. 'Come to?... that's right... what happened?' she thought. An image came to her. She was thrown to the ground and a strange girl stood in front of her. Chibi-Usa was there, and another... who was that... so familiar, she wore a strange dark fuku. She saw Minako and Rei yell her name as she fell and then she blacked out. 'But how?...' another picture flashed quickly and then blacked out. She was in the temple hallways on the ground. Darkness clogged her senses. 'REI-CHAN' her voice echoed through her thoughts. She fought to remember more but couldn't.

                Suddenly her locket flew open. A sweet music filled the air. 'What's this music' her mind flashed to a girl with white hair, the girl was smiling passively. her mind went blank and the music went on.

                "Usagi" a voice said in the clearing up ahead. Light floating hair swirled around a girl in the light.

                Usagi closed the locket quickly in shock. The music stopped and the figure disappeared with the melody.

                'Who was that?... it's so familiar...' Usagi shook her head and cleared the thoughts and turned around.

                "Usako!" came an alarmed voice from in behind, it was Mamoru. He reached in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

                "Mamo-chan, I..." She lowered her head and ripped from his grasped turning violently.

                She tried to run but he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. She looked up into his smiling face and bright expression. The sadness lurked on the horizon but it was a happy sadness. Dancing in the vastness of his eyes. He drew her in taking a deep breath of her hair once again. He bent down and kissed her softly.

                "Don't leave me again" he whispered.

                Tears streamed down her face as he kissed her again and he held her closer.

                "Never again, never again" She said, glad to be wrapped in his arms again.


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi and Mamoru stood in Chibi-Usa's doorway arm in arm. Chibi-Usa had been asleep for three days. Since then everything had gone fairly normally. Usagi had been staying at Mamoru's apartment. Kenji, her father, just about blew a fuse but she insisted that she wasn't coming home and didn't intend on giving him the address.

                Usagi was feeling good about staying over there. It was just like they were husband and wife staying together! She grinned then her smile fell '_Almost like we were normal, but we aren't… We'll never be just a normal couple' She felt Mamoru pull her closer and she looked up and saw him smiling brightly at her. It was night and there wasn't a sound in the apartment except for Chibi-Usa's steady breathing and the drip of a faucet in another room._

"I'm going to sleep Usako," Mamoru said bending down kissing her.

"I'll be in in a minute," Usagi assured him kissing him again on the cheek.

"Okay," Mamoru turned and Usagi listened, leaning against the doorway, to his slippers padding across the apartment to the bedroom. Usagi moved across the room and sat in the chair next to Chibi-Usa holding her hand. She was listening to the peaceful breathing and the chirp of insects carried by the evening breeze when she heard a sound behind her. She spun around and saw shimmering white lights appear. Within the sparkles a figure appeared.

"Sailor Stardust!"

"Usagi."

Sailor Stardust bowed to Usagi and then walked over to Chibi-Usa. She placed her hand on the small girls hot forehead. When she lifted it the head lifted about a foot behind the hand. When Chibi-Usa was in a sitting position her eyes fluttered open.

"What? Taylor…" Chibi Usa muttered as she fell back into Sailor Stardust's arms and fell asleep.

Sailor Stardust put the child down stroking her wet hair sticking to her forehead.

"Poor child, the transformation was too much for her," Sailor Stardust said. She placed her hand over the brooch and it returned to the normal one. Usagi clutched her brooch tightly.

"Usagi, You can keep yours, be warned it takes a lot out of you. Now, come here child."

Usagi obliged and leaned forward. She felt Sailor Stardust touch her forehead and everything went black as she fell to the floor. She was in shadows except for a hand that has rollled out into the light coming from the hallway. Sailor Stardust picked her up and walked through the hallway putting her next to Mamoru ignoring the bed laying out on the ground. '_How silly,' she thought __'The prince and princess being afraid to sleep together,'_

"Take good care of Serenity" She whispered to Mamoru.

"Usako…" Mamoru mumbled in his sleep, he smiled and turned over putting his arm around Usagi.

Sailor Stardust smiled and she raised an arm over her head sweeping it to the ground. She disappeared in a collage of sparkling stars.

_______________________________________________________-

Pluto looked around and saw that she was in the park. It was night and all the sailors were around her.

_"Burning Mandala!"_

_"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_

_"Venus Love Me Chain!"_

_"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"_

_"World Shaking!"_

_"Deep Submerge!"_

_"Dead Scream!"_

_"Silence Glaive Surprise!"_

_"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"_

A rainbow of attacks and a rose flew from the senshi's hands aimed directly at the youma. Fear filled it's eyes until the attack got close. It lifted out a hand and threw the attacks over his head.

Then, "No!" Everyone screamed as portals opened up behind them. Pluto was wrenched from behind and all went dark. All she saw was a crying Usagi lying on the ground clutching Minako's bow which had evidently fallen off her head. Usagi raised her head and let out a blood curdling scream. She heard her whisper afterwards. "_please come back" then she found a large shard of glass from a building that had been destroyed in the fight. Sirens wailed in the background and Usagi said something undeterminable and then she raised the piece of glass and shouted out. "__I will join you!" The glass glinted in the silhouette of a perfect crescent moon as Usagi thrust the shard into her bosom. She screamed in agony and her knuckles grew white as she reached out and clutched Minako's Bow tightly. She lay down on the ground and closed her eyes letting the glass fall from her hands, still lodged in a freely bleeding chest, fall from her hands._

Setsuna woke up with a scream. She was sweating and her long hair stuck to the back of her neck. She was breaving heavily and sitting upright in her bed wearing deep purple silk pajamas cuffed in a deep jade green holding the blankets up around her chest, one arm supporting her body. She glanced at the clock still breathing heavily and brushed her hair back out of her face. '6_ a.m. It was just a dream'_

Then Hotaru rushed in.

"What is it Setsuna-mama?" She said coming up and sitting on Setsuna's double bed.

"It's alright. Just a bad dream." '_or was it?' Pluto appeared in front of them and spoke._

"Setsuna, this is a preminition of what could happen. You can not avoid the inevitable but you can ease the pain." She said disappearing.

"What happened Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru repeated.

Setsuna began to tell her when Michiru and Haruka rushed in. She had to begin all over again.

"So what do you think" Haruka asked after she was done.

"We must have someone stay with her and a way to communicate, possible inter-dimensionally."

"Well that should be simple enough. The scouts are naturally connected."

"No, It's not enough to travel that distance. Plus, we will be completely cut off. We should have established better relationships with them when we had the chance. Haruka looked smug after this but then she tone dit down when Michiru nodded in agreement to Setsuna's statement.

"You two are fine, you are so closely connected with eachother that you will be inseperable in mind. Haruka smiled  and looked to Michiru.

"_of course, I'm always with you"_

_"And I with you" They thought to eachother._

"Hotaru can most likely connect with Chibi-Usa but it's not enough and that leaves me in the dark anyways. We have to all be together somehow."

"Couldn't you have Mercury develop something?" Michiru suggested.

"I'll see. We'd only need one for Usagi and myself seeing as the others will be close enough to communicate."

"I see" Haruka said.

"I'll talk to her in the morning." 

"In the meantime who wants breakfast?" Michiru asked seeing as it was now 7 a.m.

They agreed to eat and they all headed out to the dining room.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Hmmm. It might take a while to develop such a thing." Ami said sitting looking thoughtful with Setsuna at her house.

"Well if you can't do it…"

"No I can. It just takes time"

"We don't have time."

"I suppose I could create an amplifier rather then a communicator…" Ami began, "Because the communicators we already have won't work inter-dimensionally"

"Yes that's good, as long as we'll be able to communicate."

"Have you decided who is going to stay behind with Usagi?"

"Yes, I think Mamo-chan would have the best effect with her."

"Yes, good idea. How do you intend to go about doing it."

"Well at the next attack we'll just leave without telling them. I hate to do it to her but we have to protect her."

Ami looked thoughtful again.

"Yes I see what you mean. Well I'd better start developing this thing I hate to push you out but I need to get started the attack could be at any time."

"Okay thank you Ami, I'll show myself out"

Setsuna stood and headed out the door grabbing her coat.

_____________________________________________________________________

                Usagi woke up and looked around. Her head spun wildly. '_Where am I?' she looked up and saw a hand._

"Are you alright Serenity?" A voice said.

"Yes I'm fine" '_Serenity?' Usagi looked down to see the white flowing gown of Princess Serenity. She had already clasped the hand and was on her feet dusting off her dress. She looked up to her rescuer._

"Mam…Endy!"

A young Prince Endymion looked at her funny but then smiled.

"My princess, it's an honor but.. how do you know my name?"

'_oopsie… I don't even know him yet!'_

"Ummm…"

"Don't worry you don't have to answer. Anyways I think someone is waiting for you."

Prince Endymion glanced down nervously and Usagi noticed she was still holding his hand. She blushed and let go.

"I'm sorry…" 

"Serenity! Hurry Up!" A voice called from in front of her. She looked up the hill and saw three sailors.

"I'm coming Taylor-mama!" She called unexpectantly. '_Taylor! Of course Sailor Stardust!'_

"Goodbye Prince Endymion, I hope we meet again."

Now it was Endymion's time to blush.

"As do I. Thank you princess it's an honor." He bowed awkwardly and then watched as Serenity ran up the hill towards the awaiting figures.

"Serenity are you okay?" Kriss/Sailor Starbright asked.

"Yes. Prince Endymion helped me."

"I thought you had broken something!" Sarah/Sailor Starlight said hugging Serenity.

"Usagi, you have been brought to this time so you can remember us." Taylor said over the others. They looked at her strangely but quieted down. "We are the Neo Gen Soldiers, as you can see. We were your care-givers and the strongest of the senshi. We have been resurrected because of an unexpected time fold. We were sent to protect you again. Your battles will be hard but you must face them strongly. We're counting on you." 

"Yes. I will" Usagi said. Then everything went black again and Serenity fainted in Sailor Stardust's arms.

She held Serenity and looked around strangely and met the odd glances from the other girls.

"What'd I just say."

"Something about… Oh that's odd… I don't remember"

"Me neither."

"Oh well" they said as Serenity's eyes fluttered open and they helped the child back home.

_____________________________________________________________________

Usagi felt her head spin and she hoped she were back in her own time. She opened one eye and saw it was very dark out. There was someone in front of her hugging her. She caught herself just before she cried out. She was in the bed next to Mamoru. Sailor Stardust must have put her here. Usagi moved to get on to the pullout bed put Mamoru's arms tightened around her and she looked back. '_I guess it can't hurt. I'll just move back before morning' she said putting her feet back up and snuggling into Mamoru's arms._

_____________________________________________________________________

"Ahh!" Something yelled right into Usagi's ear as she awoke. "Usako! What are you doing."

Usagi rolled over groggily closing her eyes and pulling the pillow over her head.

"Well good morning to you to Endy!" She yelled.

"Errr… why are you in my bed… and why did you just call me Endy?"

That woke Usagi up. She sat bolt upright and looked around. She yelped and jumped out of bed.

"I'm so sorry! It was sailor stardust, and then you were there and then I was back in the past and then I tried to leave but then you wouldn't let me so I thought what the heck and…"

"Whoa. Slow down. Sailor Stardust?" Mamoru said swinging his legs over the side of the bed running his hands over his unshaven face.

"Yes Sailor Stardust and Sailor Starlight and Sailor StarBright and You were there we were out for a walk in the park and…"

"Where's Taylor?" Chibi Usa said running into the room.

"Chibi Usa?" Mamoru said surprised.

"I'm sorry honey. I went back to the past. They aren't here."

"Oh…" Chibi Usa's face fell. "I felt her presence. She healed me didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Ummm… Could someone explain all this to me.

After Usagi finished explaining Mamoru said that he couldn't remember any of that.

"The first time I met you was that banquet on Mars. Not on a park on the moon."

"Well we were only supplied with the memories that we would need here on earth. They didn't know they would need the Neo Sailors."

"Oh that's true. So… I helped you eh?" He smiled and they looked at each other blushing.

"Blach!" Chibi Usa made a face and scrunched up her eyes.

"You're so gross. I see enough of this mushy stuff at home. You better stop it or I'm not going to visit you anymore!" Chibi Usa warned.

Usagi and Mamoru laughed and they decided to make breakfast. While they were eating Rei called and scheduled an emergency meeting at the temple in the afternoon. Usagi called together everyone to come over to the apartment until then. "Non-scout related party" she explained. Everyone agreed except for Haruka and Makoto who had a sparring date.

_____________________________________________________________________

Makoto landed a hard punch to Haruka's unprotected side. Haruka groaned at the pain rendering her defensless for a minute. Makoto managed a few sharp kicks to her side as she recovered. Haruka shot out and hit Makoto full on the cheek bone. Makoto was thrown backwards and landed scuffing her elbows but she jumped back up again and circled her foe.

"Your pretty good" She said to Haruka.

"Not so bad yourself, but prepare to lose."

Haruka launched a powerful punch to Makoto's stomach and she again flew backwards, the wind knocked out of her. Haruka stood by and watched her stand up.

"Giving up?"

"I don't think so!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Haruka yelled following suit.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter guided the attack towards Haruka as she dodged out of the way.

"World Shaking!" Still in the air Haruka threw a powerful attack at the presumed location of Makoto.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled from behind her. '_dang, wrong way. That blast must have turned me upside down!'_

She felt the attack hit her full in the back she flew and landed face first into the pavement. She scratched up her front pretty badly and she could feel her back was charred. She groaned and fought against her bursting lungs.

Jupiter walked over to her.

"I won," She said smiling. She bent down and placed her hand over Uranus's brooch. She grunted as green light flowed from her hand and into Haruka. Haruka's wounds healed and they both helped eachother up and decided to go for lunch.

"Good match," Haruka said impressed. She was still breathing heavily but she would be okay after relaxing and having something to eat. "But you only caught me off guard. That's the only reason."

"Haha, okay. Let's go in. I'll make something to eat."


	8. Chapter 8

                Everyone was on their way to meet Haruka and Makoto at Rei's temple. They had met back up at Mamoru's apartment to have a "non-scout related party" and had left walking all together. (Mamoru, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Rei, Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Minako, Luna and Artemis) They had felt Haruka and Makoto transform and figured they'd better get there a little early. The girls were known to be aggressive and they didn't want either of the senshi to destroy the other, needless to say.

                Usagi walked ahead hooked in Mamoru's arms chatting happily followed closely by a similar pair, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. Following them was the rest of the senshi mingling. Setsuna and Michiru dawdled behind. Setsuna lost in thought and Michiru disappointed because Haruka had left without her. Ami, though talking, was busy typing in her computer observing the various power levels of the fighting girls.

                They were really going at it, holding nothing back. She sensed Jupiter's power level decrease as she was hit by a powerful attack from Uranus. She cringed. They better get there soon or the two NG sailors may just rip each other apart. She felt Jupiter's power level quickly return and continued typing busily. All the while scanning for the white moon energy, specifically, the enemy.

                Rei and Minako walked in front of Ami. Rei fuming to Minako about how much attention Mamoru was giving Usagi.

                "Why can't I have a guy who adores me like that?" She murmured quietly but menacingly under her breath.

                'What about me,' Minako thought sighing. 'I'm the senshi of love and I'm not even allowed to have a boyfriend. Not that he'd last very long, considering my lifespan' she ended grimly.

                They arrived at the bottom of the steps at the temple. It was then that they heard the fighting noises and they rushed up the stairs. Holding their transformation wands tightly. They arrived to see no one there.

                "That's odd," Serena said after everyone had arrived.

                Everyone tensed up and looked around wildly. Ami came walking calmly up the steps holding her book bag so that it wouldn't swing into her leg as she walked.

                "It was just Makoto and Haruka. They transformed a while ago while sparring. Makoto won." She explained continuing to walk up to the temple. 

She heard Michiru gasped and stepped aside instinctively as the sea-green haired girl rushed past her and into the house. Ami smiled. 'They've become so predictable. I'm glad the outers have accepted us into their normal lives' she chuckled. As she walked into the cooled hallway she stood on one leg, her book bag hanging off the middle of one arm that held her up against the wall, and she reached down to take off her shoes and put on the slippers she had brought with her in her book bag. She headed off to the kitchen. Since she figured 'chef Makoto' was preparing a lovely supper for all of them.

                "Ami's kind of quiet tonight," Usagi said. Still outside with Mamoru.

                "She'll be fine Usagi! That's just her way," Mamoru said. Staring out into the setting sun.

                "Yeah I guess," Usagi smiled. Even though they had found a new enemy she was completely content at this moment. She felt so secure.

                The light spread showing they were mounted on pillars. The room was that of an old castle look-alike. A long green carpet leading from the doorway to the throne only furnished the long hallway. Sitting in the throne was a figure cast in shadow.

                "That's a good thing Sailor Moon, or should I say Serenity-kun? Your last few days should be… horrible and filled with torture. Enjoy this time while you can." The figure on the throne was evidently a women audible by her voice. The shrill cackling filled the dingy air of the throne room.

The women snapped her fingers and Kyuden stepped out from the shadows.

"My Lady?"

"Do as you are told this time"

  
"Yes Milady"

A dark circle opened behind him green dark energy crackling around the edges. Kyuden jumped in rolling his eyes and disappeared.

"It won't be long now Serenity, I'm coming"

Mamoru's grip around Usagi tightened as they heard commotion inside. They glance at each other and then took off at a run towards the temple. Mamoru arrived first grabbing the edge of the doorway to prevent skidding into Makoto who was running the opposite way. Usagi narrowly missed Makoto but not without tripping over her own two feet. Mamoru steadied her and they looked around to see no one left.

"Why does no one want to inform the_ leader of what's going on!"_

"Love and Serenity Make Up!!"

Cherry Blossoms swirled around Usagi as she twirled in a circle. Ribbons appeared around her waist and swirled until the turned into the new fuku. She kept twirling and her tiara glistened on her forehead. She stopped and did a series of moves as her boots and odango jewels appeared. She stood up with her hair blowing out and the moon kingdom appeared behind her.

"Love and Roses Transform!"

Rose petals fell and Mamoru stood still with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and flung out his arms. The cape flew around him and the top hat appeared in his hand. He flipped the hat onto his head and swung his sword in front of him as the armor glinted into existence. The moon kingdom appeared behind him as he sheathed his sword and finished transforming.

They ran out the door and SN Moon called the other girls on the communicator

"Mind telling me where were going Ami?" Usagi said at an easy sprint not losing a breath with Mamoru jogging easily at her side.

"There was a portal opened on the other side of town just now hurry I have to go were already there"

"Why don't they wait for me. I have a bad feeling about this." Usagi's face fell and she increased the pace. Mamoru reached out and touched her on the shoulder smiling.

"They'll be okay"

When the senshi arrived at the scene missing SN moon and Tuxedo Kamen they were met with what looked kind of like a youma. Ami typed hurriedly at her computer and read the power level saving it to analyze later. She also picked up a strange source from off to the left. 'That's odd' She thought. She decided she'd check that out in just a minute.

                The dragon-like youma was grinning wildly at the people around it falling to the ground moaning. There were screams all around. 'So much black energy to sap on this sorry excuse for a planet' the youma thought.

"Stop you negaverse scum!"

"We're here to stop you from destroying are earth and making lives miserable!"

"Just let us live our lives!"

"Negaverse?" The youma laughed menacingly as the girls let down their stances looking around confused. "The negaverse is even weaker then you annoying brats!" It laughed heavily again. "I am a Ranta working for the white moon resistance! Don't make me laugh, negaverse! Ha!"

With that it shot out a giant green flame from it's mouth catching the scouts off guard. They were all hit with the blast and they flew back landing in various places. They all groaned trying to get back up.

"Hahaha! So weak. This is your power? I will take your planet single-handedly!" The youma said.

"No you won't! We fight for the white moon and our princess we will not give up!" The scouts all stood up and had reformed."

"Burning Mandala!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

A rainbow of attacks flew from the senshi's hands aimed directly at the youma. Fear filled it's eyes until the attack got close. It lifted out a hand and threw the attacks over his head.

"Pink Hearts Cannon!"

SN chibi-moon's attack hit the youma with full force and the youma staggered. Then behind it a building fell to the ground.

"My attack went right through it!" NG Chibi-moon said worried.

"That's right. I'm only a hologram, and now we have you!" The youma said blinking out of existence.

Behind the senshi black holes similar to kyuden's warphole, but with each senshi's color opened up behind them and they were sucked into the black holes.

"Usagi!" A now de-transformed Rei yelled. As she had seen Usagi round the corner just to see her friends sucked in.

When Usagi looked up through her tears she thought she even still saw NG chibi-moon standing there.

"Mommy!"

Usagi looked up again. The figure was running towards her.

"Usa-chan! Your alright!" Usagi hugged her for a long time and then looked around for anymore survivors.

Out of the bushes stepped a rather bruised Hotaru.

"Princess," She breathed out only to fall midway and hit the ground.

"Hotaru-chan!" Chibi-Usa yelled running to her side.

They reached her and Mamoru felt her pulse.

"She's okay, she'll be out for a while though"

Chibi-Usa began to cry and Usagi looked just about there but she withheld.

"What are we going to do? Without Ami we won't know where they are attacking and without at least 7 senshi we couldn't possibly perform the sailor teleport to save them."

"We'll find a way" Mamoru said picking up Hotaru in his arms. Usagi's eyes started to fill up with tears when something suddenly glinted in the corner of her eye. 'what's that?' she thought. She walked over to the sparkle and as she grew nearer she saw it was a small blue box.

"Mamo-chan, come here. Look at this," Usagi said picking it up.

As soon as she felt Mamoru behind her Usagi undid the light blue bow. It slipped off easily and fluttered to the ground. She opened up the little box and lifted out a card.

_Dear Usagi,_

_                If you are reading this, we have been captured. I'm sorry, we have failed you. Please protect yourself and don't give up. We're with you. To use this gift press the blue button._

_                                                                                Ami_

Usagi reached into the package and her hand hit something made of plastic. She wrapped her hand around it and lifted it out. It was Ami's mini computer! Usagi stroked the mercury symbol on the front as tears welled up in her eyes. She turned around and flung her face into Mamoru.

"They're all gone!" Usagi said interrupted by the occasional sob.

"We'll get them back, don't worry" He said as he pulled her closer. _'I'll make sure of that'_

"Wait, there's more" Chibi-Usa had crept up and was holding the package in her hands. She pulled out a small crescent moon jewel.

"_hello?" A tiny voice sounded from the jewel._

"Hello?" Everyone said shocked.

"Usagi-chan! Is that you!"

"Ami-chan!" Usagi yelled moving closer to the tiny jewel.

"Place this in your ear Usagi and I'll always be with you" She said.

Usagi took the little jewel and fit it snugly in her ear. A small microphone came out extending to her mouth.

"Can you hear me Usagi?" Ami's voice sounded on the other side.

"Yes. You're a genius Ami!" Usagi said excitedly "But how did you…"

"Pluto stopped by the other night. She told me about the capturing. She said that we couldn't alter the time progression but she at least wanted you to have reassurance."

"You mean she knows who the enemy is? She got the readings?"

"No I'm afraid not. She had a dream about this the other night. Rei had the same one."

"Oh," Usagi sighed "So.. how do I use this computer?"

"It's simple…" Ami-chan went about explaining the basics of the computer as Usagi listened happily with tears in her eyes.

"Ami-san do you have any idea where you are" Mamoru asked after she had finished.

"Well my visor isn't as powerful as my mini computer but I think we are on the moon. Which really doesn't make much sense. Definitely in another dimension though."

"Mamoru can hear this?" Usagi thought to herself.

"Yes he can," Ami answered.

"But I… I… I didn't say that out loud!" Usagi said.

"Yes," Ami laughed. "I made this so that I can read your thoughts. It's less distracting in battle. Mamoru is so closely connected to you, he too can read your thoughts at times. I believe he is concentrating so as to hear this at the moment,"

Usagi blushed and looked over at Mamoru who certainly did have a concentrated expression on his face. He looked up and smiled.

"It'll get easier for him to do this as he practices. I remember you two used to have synchronized minds," Ami sighed remembering "the old days"

"So what are your surroundings?" Mamoru asked and Usagi noticed he wasn't moving his lips. 

There was a hesitation on the other line.

"Ami?" Usagi asked trailing off at the end of her question.

"Ummm…"

There was a silence and then a sigh.

"I'm not really sure. I was knocked unconscious when we were brought in to this world. I'm communicating with my mind."

"Amy! What if you lose track of your body!" Usagi said concerned.

"I'll be alright Usagi," she assured her. Usagi nodded slightly convinced.

"Can you sense the other scouts?" Mamoru asked

"No I lost them when we were pulled through the portal."

Usagi frowned.

"Errr… What's going on?" Chibi-Usa said staring strangely at the two. "everyone stopped talking…"

"We are talking to Ami in thought." Usagi said expecting a strange reaction from the girl.

"Oh okay. Coulda told me that." She said going back to tending to Hotaru.

"She's probably used to that in the future" Ami explained.

"How could you hear her" Usagi asked.

"These microphones are highly sensitive to sound. I can pick up anything in a ten metre radius."

"Oh, Okay"

"Hold on, I just sensed Rei waking up, she's nearby"

"Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled in her thoughts.

"Usagi?" A confused Rei flicked through her mind though very faint.

"I can fell her to, she's too far away though" Usagi said.

"I've got her now, she's asking where you are, she's very dazed. I'm going to go take a look around. I'll come back and check on you" Ami said.

Usagi felt Ami leave her mind and she looked around.

"See, there fine Usako" Mamoru said in her mind.

"I know," She said back sighing. "I just wish they were here."

"I'm here, I'll keep you safe." Usagi smiled happily.

"Would you mind! It's getting cold and eerily creepy with all this silence!" Chibi-Usa said. She had taken off her jacket to wrap around Hotaru and had bandaged up her cuts. Her sleeve was ripped where she had made a sling for Hotaru.

"Sorry" Usagi said.

Mamoru lost the look of intense concentration and smiled at Chibi-Usa.

"You don't expect Usagi to clean the wounds do you? We had to busy ourselves!"

"Yeah well just as long as your mushy talk stays in your heads I don't mind." Chibi-Usa smiled and stood up letting Mamoru pick up Hotaru.

Usagi shivered and let the hair fall over her face. When Mamoru had stood up she felt him leaving her mind and all the agony returned.

"_Mamo-chan?" She searched ahead and made the connection again._

"_Yes?"_

"_Mmm good just stay here." She said. She felt her energy draining faster then usual trying to keep him there but she didn't mind, she needed his reassurance._

They walked on in silence heading for the Chiba residence.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotaru woke up shortly after and she looked around. She saw Chibi Usa dozing in the corner wrapped in an afghan. She looked around. She figured she was in Mamoru's apartment because she had been to the Tsukino's before and seen all the rooms and this was not the Tsukino's house. She stood up and looked outside, it was day. '_I had better get back home… oh right… there isn't anyone at home' she almost started to lose control when she remembered that she had chosen to stay here._

                After breakfast that day she had headed over to play with Chibi Usa. The dream of course accidentally slipped out and she and Chibi Usa formed a plan to stay with Usagi. They had basically just ran before they were taken (what a plan!) but it seems they had succeeded. Hotaru looked down and saw that she wore no shirt and was bandaged across the chest and her arm was in a sling. '_well at the time diving into that bush seemed like a good thing…' she mused. She noticed the sling was made from Chibi Usa's own shirt and she looked over at her friend. Chibi Usa shivered and then frowned curling up into a ball. Hotaru stood up and dragged the blanket from her bed over and placed it on Chibi Usa._

"Thank You Chibi Usa-chan" She said.

She looked around and found her clothes freshly washed on a chair. She dressed and decided to look for Usagi. She walked out into the hall recognizing it from the party the day before. She looked around. The only other room seemed to be straight ahead. She walked in. Sunlight flowed into the room illuminating the various things inside through the blinds. Hotaru smiled at Usagi who was sleeping on the pullout bed. She almost laughed aloud. '_That's absurd' She shook her head and then decided to go prepare breakfast._

_____________________________________________________________________

Mamoru woke to the smell of bacon. '_Oh no. I hope that's not Usako, she hasn't developed her culinary skills yet.' He thought somewhat guiltily. He reached out an arm and felt beside him. His face fell. '__She's not here' He sat up and rubbed his eyes looking around. He then saw Usagi sleeping on the floor. '__Silly Usako' He shook his head and got out of bed slipping into slippers and going into the washroom to change._

Shortly after Usagi woke and felt to her left. '_strange he's not… oh yeah' she grinned laughing at herself. She smelled bacon__. 'Oh he's gone to make breakfast. I'll just go take a shower.' She sat up groggily and walked into the washroom. '__Hmm he's already taken a shower I see.' She started to change when she heard someone clear there throat from behind the curtain. '__Ohgodohgodohgod!' She said panicking. '__Why doesn't he lock the door!' she struggled with the lock._

"Is someone there? Usako I'll be right out!" Mamoru said. A hand appeared over the bar and Usagi froze. The hand grabbed the rings and pulled the curtain back.

"Ahh! Usako! What are you _doing in here!" He said closing the curtain quickly._

Usagi was sitting on the ground by the door facing it with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"I'm so sorry! The door was unlocked and I thought you were making breakfast so I came in here to take a shower and then you had turned off the water so I couldn't hear you and then I started getting unchanged and I heard you so I tried to get out… sorry!"

"Okay. Hold on a minute. Stay where you are."

Usagi heard a rustling behind her and then se heard the curtain open. She clenched her eyes tighter and waited. Mamoru walked across the room and he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Okay. Now take a shower but next time knock okay?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Enough with the sorry's it's okay Usako," He stepped around her rubbing her head as he walked by. "I'll remember to lock the door next time. He chuckled as he stepped out closing the door behind him.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hotaru was just finishing up breakfast and Chibi Usa was setting the plates as the clock struck nine. Mamoru had been out a while ago and said he was going to work on his laptop for a bit in his room and to call him for breakfast.

"Breakfast!" She called

"Okay one minute!" Two nervous voices called from inside the room.

'I don't even want to know' 

Mamoru and Usagi had been faced with the problem of how to get Usagi out of the bathroom. She wanted Mamoru to leave but he said that he was working and that she should just come out with a towel and got the clothes. Usagi had responded with a no way. Mamoru eventually won and she dashed out in a towel grabbed her clothes and dashed back in. Mamoru sighed and finished up with his work. '_that girl' he thought. He got up and walked to the door lost in thought. On the way he bumped into Usagi._

"Sorry!" Usagi squeaked quickly moving out of the way and letting Mamoru through. Mamoru blushed but quickly recovered and walked to the table.

They received blank questioning stares from the two girls already seated and Chibi Usa rolled her eyes.

"That was errr… odd." Hotaru said

"mhmmm" Chibi Usa nodded and raised an eyebrow.

Usagi turned a dark red but sat down at the table and stared at her food. She eventually recovered and she began to look sad. Mamoru reached out with his mind but was stopped by Hotaru's thoughts. He looked at her questionably.

"Anything you have to say you can say in here."

Mamoru sweat bubbled as  everyone looked up.

"Errr… I love you Usako…." He said.

"Awww!" Usagi cooed turning red again.

Hotaru's face fell. "Nevermind. Go ahead and do _that in your heads. Blech. But we need to get down to business."_

"Right!"

Chibi Usa opened her mouth to talk when there was a loud scratching at the door. All of them jumped up and transformed tipping over some of the chairs. They all got in their first attack pose and Tuxedo Kamen brought out a rose. They aimed cautiously at the approaching footsteps.

"Anybody home?" Luna's voice rose through the hollow hallway as Artemis, Diana and herself stepped around the corner.

Everyone sweat dropped and fell down.

_____________________________________________________________________

"And that's the whole story" Hotaru finished.

"And they didn't tell _us?" Luna asked referring to the cats._

"No." Hotaru said looking down.

"Well. I too was visited by Sailor Stardust and I think I should be able to answer any questions you might have."

"Lunar Mind Meld!"

Three beams of light shot from Luna's forehead to the foreheads of the scouts. Each person's respective symbol shown on their foreheads as the memories were added.

"…wow." Mamoru said first.

"There's a whole other group of scouts." Hotaru said.

"Yes. I wasn't equipped with any of this before so you never knew. You now have you're full memories back."

Usagi laughed and looked at Darien.

"Stop it you to! No talking separately!"

"We aren't. It's Ami she made fun of y… errr… she… is back"

"Good."

_"have you found the other scouts yet?" Usagi asked._

"yes I so far have contact with all the inner senshi. I can feel Michiru and Haruka but they won't respond. I can't feel Setsuna or Hotaru though… and… Chibi Usa…"

_"Hotaru is with us."_

_"She is?"_

_"Same with Chibi Usa"_

"Oh thank goodness! Could you ask Hotaru to try and contact Setsuna for me?" 

"Hotaru could you try and contact Setsuna please?" Usagi said out loud

"Sure" Hotaru concentrated and Usagi felt her send out her mind. Usagi followed behind tracing its path.

"_Hotaru?" a faint sound echoed_

"_Setsuna-mama?"_

_"Hotaru-chan! Where are you?"_

_"I'm at Mamoru-sans"_

_"What!"_

_"I'm sorry Setsuna-mama me and Chibi Usa stayed behind."_

_"Is the princess okay"_

_"I'm fine Setsuna-san" Usagi said finding her._

"oh thank the goddess. Is everyone else okay? I suspect you found Ami."

_"Yes she found everyone and she has made contact with everyone but Michiru-san and Haruka-san"_

Usagi instinctively followed Hotaru's thoughts to find Michiru and Haruka. When she arrived she was blocked out but Hotaru went through.

"_Haruka-papa, Why are you not letting anyone contact you?" Hotaru asked._

_"Because." Haruka answered coldly._

 "Please just accept the inners. We are part of them. Where is Michiru-mama?" 

"_I… I can't find her."_

_"What! Haruka-papa please let Usagi-chan in she is still waiting."_

_"No"_

_"You pay disrespect for your princess?"_

_"She is gone anyway"_

_"hmm. I will try and look for Michiru-mama"_

Hotaru returned to the waiting Usagi and Setsuna and reported what had happened and how they couldn't find Michiru. Back in the apartment tears dotted Usagi's closed eyes as a huge wave of thoughts went crashing in all directions.

_"I found her." Usagi said._

_"Please get Haruka-san to follow me Michiru-san is not well."_

Usagi sped off towards Michiru and felt Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna persue.

_"Michiru-san?"_

_"Who are you! Why are you in my thoughts! Who is Michiru!"_

_"Michiru-chan… What's the matter…" Haruka said on arriving._

_"Ha…Haru…Haruka-san?"_

_"Michiru…"_

_"Har…Usagi… NO! I don't know any of you. Go away."_

With that everyone was pushed out.

Hotaru and Usagi opened their eyes. Everyone stood expectantly except for Mamoru who looked pale.

'_strange I didn't even feel you there this time.'_

_'you were very overcome with emotions, but it's half because we are growing closer'_

Mamoru smiled at Usagi and squeezed her hand.

"Michiru-san… has lost her memory." Usagi said after a deep breath. "She pushed away our thoughts after almost remembering. I believe there may be an outside force altering her memory."

_'just like you' she thought without thinking_

Mamoru squeezed her hand tighter but frowned.

"Did you find everyone else" Luna asked.

"Yes everyone else is okay."

"That's good to hear" said Ami who had appeared in front of Usagi with the other senshi.

"Ami!" Usagi ran towards her for a hug but went right through. She flew to the ground and started to sob.

"I'm sorry Usagi. I probably should have warned you. The sole purpose of the jewel is to project images."

Mamoru worked his way around the girl quickly and helped Usagi up. Still crouching Mamoru comforted Usagi by sending warm thoughts to her and holding her close.

When they got back and sat on the couch Minako had tears in her eyes.

"Usagi-chan!" She said.

"Mina-chan…" Usagi replied but all they could do was look at each other.

Setsuna appeared behind them.

"I couldn't get Haruka to come I'm afraid."

"I expected that much" Usagi said.

"What happened?" Almost all the inner senshi said.

Hotaru told them what had happened and a silence fell across the room.

"So what are we going to do?" Usagi asked tears in her eyes.

"I think the enemy will probably use us as bait to get to you. I don't yet know of there purpose. They must be a spur of the rebellion of the white moon years ago."

"Well Taylor said," Usagi began

"Taylor?"

"Luna If you please." Usagi said to Luna.

"Lunar Mind Meld!" Luna said. Eight beams went out in different directions. Two canceled and fizzled out but the others were received.

"Haruka and Michiru rejected it" Luna said sadly.

"Well like I was saying. The enemy is probably going to use us as bait. I don't think they'll strike for a while though. From the calculations that they most likely would have made. They think that you are… dead. Until they find out your not. You are not going to be bothered." Ami said.

"But what about you guys?" Usagi asked worried.

"I… don't know. Inter-dimensional travel is not something the sailor scouts can do. But I do know that there is things back home that can pull us back. I'm just not sure what. As far as I am concerned we aren't necessarily being kept prisoners out there. We are scattered but technically set free. I've taken a look around. It has a lot of white moon energy and it looks a bit like the moon but black."

"Ami. I'm losing my grip. I need to get back." Minako said fading in and out.

"Okay…. Bye everyone." Usagi said the tears shining in her eyes.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine for now." Said Rei.

The scouts all wavered in and out for a bit and then disappeared.

"Goodbye" Usagi whispered.

"_they'll be okay"_

"I hope so" Usagi answered out loud not having the emotional strength to answer in her head.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Are you _sure you don't mind?" Chibi-Usa asked again._

"Yes I'm sure. We can't have you sleeping on the floor. You and Hotaru go sleep at home. I'll stay here so that Hotaru can use my bed. The cats will watch over you."

"What about you?" Luna asked.

"I'll take care of her" Mamoru said smiling.

"Well okay… but I don't agree with it!" Luna said.

They were standing at the door packed and they were still arguing!

_"No trust at all"_

_"I know!"_

"Okay! Goodbye. I'll be fine!" Usagi said closing the door. Mamoru had gone with them so as to drive them home. Promising to stay in touch with Usagi. Usagi was glad she had a minute to herself and she started making tea for herself and Mamoru when he returned.

_"You want tea?"_

_"Sure"_

_"hehe this is handy"_

_"Yeah but not when you're driving! Mamoru over and out"_

Usagi laughed and took out a tray placing two cups and the pot on it and going out into the living room. She sat on the couch looking at the sky thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are we going to do Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked with tears in her eyes.

Mamoru had returned a little while ago and they were sitting on the brown leather couch in Mamoru's apartment. He sat thoughtfully both hands clasping his tea. It was bright outside and they could hear the steady beat of incredibly loud music playing close by.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry about the scouts. They can take care of themselves Usagi." He said switching on the TV.

"_Well it's almost time to return to school and the weather is fine. The strange monsters that have been appearing lately seemed to have cleaned up thanks to the Tokyo Police Force…"_

"What? We get no respect!" Usagi said turning off the TV shaking her head.

"Well it's better this way. Now we won't have stalkers or anyone trying to act like us. It was bad enough Sailor V went public"

"Yeah I guess. I'd just like some appreciation once in a while." She said sighing. She was almost sorry they had sent the two girls home. It was so quiet since they left.

"There's nothing we can do but wait Usagi. And we can go visit the girls if you want."

"But I hate waiting."

"Come on, let's go to the arcade. Maybe video games can cheer you up." He said. Usagi smiled a bit and she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

Mamoru and Usagi walked to the arcade silently. Mamoru stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"_I wonder how Motoki is doing I haven't seen him since I was captured by Galaxia"_

"_I'm sure he'll be glad to see you" Usagi said smiling and putting her arm in his._

Usagi and Mamoru walked into the arcade and she instantly disappeared.

'_I thought that would cheer her up' He smiled and walked up to the counter._

"Hi Unazuki. Where's Motoki?" Mamoru asked the girl standing at the counter.

"Didn't you hear? Motoki left for college a while ago… I thought you went too…"

"Well there was a complication." Mamoru said frowning.

'_He's not here Usagi'_

'_Sailor V Smash! Ahh!'_

Mamoru rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"What is it Mamoru?" Unazuki asked

"Oh nothing it's just Usagi."

"Oh you're here with Usagi?" Unazuki raised an eyebrow. "I thought you two were fighting."

"No. We're okay." He smiled. "Can I have a coffee?"

"Sure" Unazuki said winking. "Two?"

"Hehe no. Usagi is wrapped up in Sailor V. She needs some distraction."

"Why would she need distraction?" Unazuki said as she stopped drying one of the dishes and stared at him akwardly. 

Mamoru looked away '_Well all of her friends who are really the sailor senshi were sucked into another dimension by our regularly combated foes the dark moon' Unazuki took notice of the glance downwards and awkwardness from Mamoru. She leaned forward at the desk to look at Usagi who, from her vantage point, seemed to be looking worried and rubbing her tummy (she was playing Sailor V) Unazuki gasped._

"Mamoru-san! You didn't!"

"I didn't wh… no! No I didn't!"

Unazuki glanced at Usagi again, "Are you sure?"

Mamoru looked over at Usagi and saw what Unazuki was seeing and almost fell off his stool.

"She's not rubbing her tummy! She's playing Sailor V!" He said frustrated sipping his coffee.

"Fine, fine I shouldn't have thought that she's not even living with you," she said chuckling. Another uncomfortable silence fell over Mamoru

"No way!" Unazuki said laughing.

Usagi looked up from her game because she felt a strong emotion coming from Mamoru. She saw him blushing and Unazuki gawking at him smiling. She then looked up and caught her eye giving her the thumbs up. Usagi looked strangely at her.

"E_rrr…"_

_"She found out you are living with me."_

Usagi brightened at that thought. '_I hadn't thought of it that way' she grinned happily and image bubbles appeared of her and Darien in his apartment with a christmas tree with three kids laughing happily opening gifts._

_"Calling Usako! We already have a daughter!"_

"_Oh yeah! Hehe"_

Usagi zoned back into the real word as the beeping of the machine she was standing at slowed and flashing caught her eye. She turned to see the words "GAME OVER" flashing on and off on the screen.

"IAAA!" she said grumbling and fishing for a new quarter.

Chibi Usa laughed as she watched Hotaru comically lick the dripping ice cream all over her face. She was feeling much better already. '_Going out was a good idea' She returned to reality as she almost walked into a bench and quickly apologized to it._

Hotaru laughed. "Usa-chan! Earth to Usa! Watch where you're going!"

Chibi Usa laughed and stepped around the bench carefully leaving her attention on the obstacles. Her and Hotaru were headed for the arcade and had stopped to get ice cream because of the hot day.

"It's so sad. Summer is going soon. This may be the last hot day we'll have."

"Yeah… well just think we get to go to Juuban this year!"

"Yeah that'll be fun"

Silence fell and Usa finished her ice cream cone quickly leaving Hotaru to her thoughts. Hotaru seemed so care free. She watched as Hotaru licked the runaway drips of the melting sherbet. '_How can she be so calm?'_

"Ooo we're there!"  She said throwing away the soggy napkin sticky with melting icecream.

"Jeez it's like you've never been to the arcade before!"

"Well I haven't been here too many times."

"There's no such thing as visiting the arcade too many times! I heard they've got a new Sailor V game out. Let's go there first."

                Usa raced in through the automatic doors and felt the cool air rush in on her. She was glad for the relief and quickly skidded around to the games.

"Usagi! What are you doing here meatball brains!" She said spying Usagi, tongue sticking out in concentration, playing on the new Sailor V game."

Usa felt a tap on the shoulder and she turned around, it was a boy she'd seen at school before.

"Do you know her?"  
"Yeah she's my M… sister"

"Can you get her off of that machine she's been on it for half an hour were getting tired of waiting!"

Usa looked around to see the many boys sitting around lazily staring at the ecstatic blonde haired girl. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Usagi!" She said grabbing Usagi by the pigtail and dragging her to the counter. '_Looks like we don't get to play that game' she said sighing listening to the excited whoops of the boys lining up to play._

Usagi complained loudly and tried to get Usa's vice-like grip off of her head and run back to the game.

"Get back from my game! That's a high score!" She said yelling at the boys.

"Game Over" An electronic female voice said from the machine.

"Nooooo!" Usagi said with tears in her eyes.

She straightened up slowly to scold Usa and turned around only to meet face to face with a smiling Mamoru. She brightened up and hugged him happily. Mamuro smiled at Usa over Usagi's shoulder and Usa breathed a sigh of relief. Usagi would forget all about scolding her, for now. Usa looked around for Hotaru who she found sitting in a booth slowly sipping hot tea.

"You don't want to play games?"  
"No, I suddenly got really tired," She responded taking another sip.

"Okay," I said plopping down beside her

'_I wonder what happened what's she thinking about'_

"Hot.."

"It's Michiru," She said swirling her tea and looking into it.

"What's happened?"

"I can't find her at all anymore she has blocked us off completely. Something is wrong."

"Nothing a Lunar Mind Meld won't fix. Right?"

"I don't know Chibi Usa-chan,"

Hotaru looked up and Usa could see the trace of tears fluttering under her eyelids.

"It'll be okay" I said almost whispering. I repeated it again in my mind to convince myself.

'_let's see she should be just about…'_

"Ami!"

'_here.'_

"Rei! I'm so glad to see you!"

Ami hugged Rei and then looked around.

"Any ideas yet on where we are?"

"No,"

Suddenly they heard screaming from off in the distance.

"Transform!" Ami yelled.

They reached for their transformation pens.

"It's not there!" Rei gasped checking all of her pockets.

"Mine's not there either, they must have been taken off of us. But we have to go anyway that's probably Minako. My scanner tells me she's in that direction,"

The two girls took off at a run towards the scream. As they arrived they saw sure enough that it was Minako. She was kneeled on the ground clutching her head with Kyuden standing triumphantly in front of her.

"You girls aren't even worth the trouble without your pens." As he said this he produced 7 pens that floated in a semi circle behind him. The pens had been changed and they now all resembled each other and were different shades of gray.

"Minako!" Rei called.

Minako looked up but didn't respond she just closed her eyes and clenched her teeth fighting the pain. The others were starting to arrive Setsuna and Haruka came in from the back and Motoko ran in behind Kyuden. Seeing the situation she took a running leap and body chucked Kyuden. As she was about to make contact Kyuden whirled around and stuck out his hand creating a black shield. Motoko hit her head and fell back clutching it.

"I..m, sorry… Usagi," They heard Minako whisper before she fell to the ground. A golden light shaped like a heart rose from the unconscious girl and it flew off into space.

"Minako!" They all yelled at once. Except for Haruka who was standing around looking for Michiru.

Kyuden laughed, "If you are looking to get me that is impossible. I have already beaten two of your friends."

"Two!" Haruka shouted pulling out a fist. Kyuden laughed again noting to himself that he was completely in control.

"Michiru!" He yelled. There was a flash and Michiru stepped from behind him.

"Hai Kyuden-sama," She had her hair tied back and was wearing a revealing costume.

"Michiru!" Haruka yelled launching herself at Michiru. She pulled her into a close hug and then stuttered falling backwards. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she looked up as best she could. The other scouts were surrounding her glaring at Michiru. Michiru stood with her fist outstretched which had evidently made contact with Haruka's stomach. Michiru smirked and drew back her fist laughing as Haruka gained strength and hid her tears.

"Michiru-san! How could you do this!" Rei cried out. "Don't you remember us at all!"

'_She'll break out of it… she has to. She has the power she's done it before' Rei thought flashing back to when Michiru and Haruka had been under Chaos' control using her bracelets. '__That's it she must be pretending!' But then she heard Haruka groan still doubled over. '__She is definitely not faking it.' She glared at Kyuden as he started to laugh._

"That will be all Michiru." Kyuden said. He snapped his fingers she disappeared.

A faint "Hai" blew across their ears.

"Now, who is next?" He said rubbing his hands together looking to each girl. His eyes settled on Makoto.

"You," He said laughing evily.

He held his hands slightly apart and green and black lightning jumped from hand to hand He grinned in the strange shadows it made and looked at the fearful Makoto.

"Leave Mako…" Rei began running towards Makoto. She never made it because Kyuden without shifting his head moved his hand and fired at Rei who went flying back into Ami.

Kyuden's lightning was getting brighter and faster by the second. Fear shone in Haruka's eyes when suddenly she shot out her hand and her henshin pen shot out to her.

"Jupiter Star Power!" She yelled holding it in her hand.  But she was too late Kyuden thrust his hands outwards and the blast hit Makoto in the stomach. She fell clutching her head similar to Minako. Her black henshin pen fell to the ground with a clatter beside her.

"Makoto!" They all yelled crowding around her. They all glared at Kyuden as Makoto screamed and a green lightning bolt shot from her.

"You! You will no be forgiven!" Haruka yelled standing up.

"Girls! He can't stop all of us!"

All the girls reached out their hands and their henshin pens came flying to them.

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!"

Someone chuckled behind them as they didn't transform.

"What happened!" Ami yelled.

"Wrong transformation phrase girls!" A familiar voice said evilly behind them. They turned around to see Minako standing up with her hands on her hips cackling at them.

"Minako!" The inners yelled in unison.

"Stay back that is not the Minako we know!" Setsuna yelled.

The girls back up and they jumped as Venus's henshin pen flew to her hand.

"Venus Dark Star Power!" In a flash of dark light Minako transformed and stood in front of her.

The fuku had changed to black with dark yellow trimmings. It was even shorter then usual (if possible) and she was wearing a halter top. Her Tiara had been replaced with Kyuden's symbol. Her hair was held back in a black bow and her earrings were little black stars.

"Jupiter Dark Star Power!" Jupiter emerged from a flash of dark light dressed in the same attire as Venus but with dark green trimmings.

They both vanished and appeared on either side of Kyuden. They smirked at the gawking girls and awaited Kyuden's command.

"Have your fun. Beat them up a bit before I convert them." Kyuden said

"_Usagi! Big trouble! Please don't give up Usagi" Ami said._

_"Don't worry I will send her a dream. She will be alright." Setsuna said looking at Ami._

"Where's the two little ones?" Kyuden asked. A scanner flipped down over his eye and a red light flashed hurriedly. Kyuden scowled for a minute and then fear struck his face. He quickly beat it down but it was apparent he had found them. "So. Your friends have escaped me. For now. You will help me defeat them." He laughed as the lightning in his hands resumed. 

"Venus, Jupiter, Neptune!"

"Yes,"

"Go to earth and hunt down the small ones."

"Whatever you wish," The girls disappeared in a blink and Kyuden's attack finished energizing. He stuck out his hands and it struck the whole group of them. They dropped to there knees and fell back in different positions. They all groaned and then eventually one by one they screamed.

Ami had been thrown to the ground with the attack and was now holding her head fighting it. The electricity flowed through her brain tearing her memory from her. "No!" She whispered feircely. But then she stopped moving and collapsed, her mouth open in a scream that never came. A blue water drop adorned with Mercury's symbol appeared over her head and it flew away.

Haruka sat on the ground calmly not resisting the blast. '_I can be with my Michiru' she thought as her mind went blank and she fainted. Her symbol on a planet appeared and flew off. Rei sat near her and crawled over to her. "Don't give up so easily! Coward!" She yelled at he unconscious Haruka. She stood slowly and glared at Kyuden._

"INSERT EVIL SPIRIT PHRASE"

A scroll shot from her hands and landed on Kyuden. She then fell clutching her head breathing heavily. 

"A piece of paper? Please!" Kyuden said turning to peel it off. When he touched it a red flame ignited and red lightning crackled all over his body. He yelled in agony. "How can this be! You aren't in Sailor Form!" He fell to the ground and put his two fingers to his forehead and concentrated. The scroll broke in two and a red bird with Mars's symbol on it flew from it screeching. 

Tears filled her eyes as se heard Pluto scream and looked over to see her sign on a planet fly away.

'_I'm the only one left, I… can't… give up…' she fainted with her last thoughts trying hard to stand again. Her last vision was Ami and Haruka waking up and talking with Kyuden._

"Can't… give… up!" she said slowly attracting the attention of he scouts. She watched as Ami came over.

"Aww Rei." Then she grinned and kicked Rei in the stomach and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Usagi had been lying in bed for several days now.

'_It's all over Mamoru. They aren't here anymore. This wasn't supposed to happen. Now the Silver Millennium won't come. I've let everyone down'_

Mamoru sitting beside her sighed. He'd heard this before. Again and again she said it.

"It's not your fault Usako," Mamoru said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't worry."

"Mamo-chan they haven't checked in for days. I'm worried about them. I can't find them without the connection with Ami through this thing." Usagi said pointing to her head.

"Usagi the girls are okay. They can hold there own. They know your safe. I bet they're planning a way out right now."

"But..."

Suddenly there was a sharp beeping noise.

"What's that?" Mamoru asked startled. He got up and stood in a defensive stance.

"It's Ami's computer."

"Where is it?"

"In the drawer,"

Mamoru went and retrieved the little blue computer from Usagi's designated drawer.

"What's happening?" Mamoru asked practically throwing the little computer at Usagi.

"There was a portal opening downtown!"

"Are you going to be able..."

"Love and Serenity Make Up!"

"Love and Roses Transform!"

Usagi had already leapt out the window as Tuxedo Kamen finished transforming. When he jumped out he saw Usagi almost two blocks ahead jumping from building to building. 

"O_h well gives her something to do,"_

_"I heard that!"_

Tuxedo Kamen bit his lip and added 'find way to not let Usagi know everything I'm thinking' to his to do list.

_"I heard that to!"_

When they arrived at the scene everything was chaos. Many people lay unconscious their energy drained from them on the streets and some of the buildings were wrecked.

_"These are some heavy duty bad guys!"_

_"Follow me!" Tuxedo Kamen instructed leaping from the building and launching around a corner with screams on the other side. He took out a rose as he ran and kept his guard up._

When he turned the corner he spotted the youma. It had its back towards him and was sucking the energy from multiple patrons with its plant-like tentacles.

"Your time is up youma! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon! I shall punish you for stealing my friends and ruining my life!" Sailor Moon yelled her regular speech with a new compassion in her voice.

"Your evil deeds will not be forgotten, we are here to avenge those who are hurt by evil and make the earth a safe place!" Tuxedo Kamen said adding his bit.

The youma turned around surprised.

"I am Sailor Saturn, fighting for the planet Saturn I will destroy you for my princess!"

"I am Sailor Chibi Moon! Consider yourself moon dusted!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Pink Sugar Heart attack!"

Saturn's attack found its mark and the youma was stunned for a moment but Chibi Moon's attack bounced right off. Chibi Moon sweat bubbled as the trickling stream of pink hearts died down. She shook the wands.

"Stupid thing!" She grumbled.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon screamed as a tentacle flew out to hit them. They both leaped out of the way and the tentacle smashed into the ground. It recoiled and launched at the again. This time it caught Chibi Moon.

"Aieee!" Chibi Moon yelled weakly as the energy was sucked from her.

Fire flashed in sailor moon's eyes as she glared at the youma.

"Nobody does that to my family and friends!"

"Moon Jewel Staff Blast!" She yelled as she went through various attack poses and a large energy ball grew on the end of the scepter. Sailor Moon flung the staff forward and the youma disintegrated.

"You haven't seen the last of the White Moon Resistance!" The youma squealed as it turned into a pile of dust and then blew away.

Chibi Moon fell to the ground and lay down groaning.

"Chibi Moon are you alright?" Sailor Moon said running over to her daughter.

Chibi Moon groaned in response and fainted in Sailor Moon's arms.

"What's the matter?" Sailor Moon looked around. "Why aren't the people regaining their energy?"

"Because. It's my energy now!" A person materialized in front of them.

"Who are you! Where are my friends!"

"I'm afraid your friends have been taken care of Princess Serenity. As for who I am, I am Kyuden! First general of the White Moon Resistance, and right hand to my queen."

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Moon Jewel!"

"Ah ah ah!" Kyuden lifted a hand and a bubble appeared around Sailor Moon.

"I can't have you wasting all that lovely energy. I have to bring you back to my queen." He said grinning. "Or should I just bring your friends and leave you here? That would definitely be more enjoyable."

Sailor Saturn who had been thrown to the ground stood up shakily leaning on her glaive. Her knees wobbled and she glared up at Kyuden.

"You are not going to defeat the White Moon so easily!" She yelled.

"Oh really? You don't even belong here. Be gone!"

A portal opened behind Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon and they were pulled into it.

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled. Banging against the bubble. She fell to her knees and tears appeared in her eyes.

"That's good! Hate me. More dark energy for the queen!"

"Sailor Moon don't!" Tuxedo Kamen said reaching out. "Resist it!"

"Oh I see. You have another little friend. We'll just see about him."

Kyuden held up one finger and shot a black ball at Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen deflected it with his cane and he glared at Kyuden. He didn't see the second dark energy ball, which came hurtling directly after the second. It hit him in the stomach and he staggered back.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon Yelled.

"Moon Jewel Staff Blast!" She yelled.

The dark bubble disappeared dropping Sailor Moon to the ground and the powerful blast flew at Kyuden. Kyuden's eyes widened as the blast hit him in the arm and he flew back from his floating position into a tree. He staggered up clutching his arm.

"I will be back Sailor Moon! Just you wait!" He laughed evilly. "I think you'll be seeing your friends a lot sooner then you think!" The dark wormhole appeared again and he leaped into it. His cold laughter hung in the cold night air for what seemed like minutes.

"Usagi are you alright?" Tuxedo Kamen asked the de-transforming Sailor Moon and rushing towards Usagi.

Tears appeared in Usagi's eyes and her body shook wracked with tears.

"Mamo-chan! He took them all now!"

"I'm still here Usagi, I'm still here."

He gathered Usagi into his arms and leaped up onto a building and disappeared into the night.

A pair of red cat eyes watched the two suspiciously. A Black Panther crawled out of the bushes and took off down the street at a run.

"Usagi… don't give up" Ami's voice echoed through her mind.

She had waken up yelling and was now crying in Mamoru's arms. She had just received the promised dream from Pluto.

"It's horrible Mamo-chan! They were all taken!"

Mamoru just rubbed Usagi's head assured that she would tell him all that he needed to know.

Usagi just shuddered in his arms and then hugged him.

A little while later Mamoru was again sitting on the couch next to Usagi, both with tea, after finishing a quick breakfast. Usagi had just finished telling the story.

"And then afterwards Rei's body disappeared and a red bird appeared." She said finishing up.

Suddenly she felt something. Her and Mamoru looked up.

"What was that?" Usagi asked. She ran to get Ami's computer.

When she returned she was typing at the little blue box.

"A portal was opened but nothing came through with the energy level like Kyuden's." She looked over at Mamoru and then sighed changing it to look for the senshi's energy.

"It is them." She said. "But I'm still getting a feeling from them from the other dimension that can't be them."

Then a number of colored lights flew in top speed approaching Usagi.

A turquoise planet with Neptune's symbol appeared.

"Usagi, I didn't know you like the others but I always respected you. Please accept this."

The blue light was absorbed into the silver crystal and it glowed warmly

A yellow heart with Venus's symbol on it came next.

"Usagi-chan I'm sorry. Never forget me. I'm still with you"

A green lightening bolt came next.

"Keep care" it said quietly and then was absorbed.

A brown colored planet with Uranus shone

"Usagi, take care of yourself" It said as it entered the crystal

A blue water droplet with Mercury's symbol on it spoke.

"Usagi, don't give up!" Usagi then felt it enter as well.

A deep burgundy planet with Pluto's symbol appeared.

"Usagi do not be dis-heartened by this. You will be okay we are here to protect you"

A red fire bird with Mars's symbol flew in.

"Usagi I will be with you sooner then you think do not mourn for us."

A purple planet flew in with Hotaru's symbol.

"I guess you can not change destiny. Be strong princess"

At last a glorious pink angel flew from the sky. It somewhat resembled Usagi but with Pink hair.  
"Usagi, Do not despair the scouts and myself have sent our power to you. You have the power to restore us. Believe in yourself."

With that she touched Usagi's shoulder and all of the scouts dressed in loose white kimono's and wings appeared.

"We are here to protect you," They said and then they all disappeared.

Tears stung Usagi's eyes. She sniffed and then reached for Mamoru who was sitting stunned tea halfway to his mouth.

"There watching for me" Usagi muttered. "But they aren't here" The tears dripped silently down her cheeks as she brushed them away angrily.

Outside on the balcony the Black Panther leaped up and peered in the window just as the angels appeared. The panther duly noticed that Mars was not among them. Usagi suddenly looked up and the cat leapt away but not without Usagi seeing a tail.

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru jolted out of his trance at someone calling his name.

"Yes?" He asked holding Usagi in his arms.

"There was a cat…" Usagi then stopped herself. It was probably Luna.

Usagi then noticed that the silver crystal was still radiating heat and she looked down at her locket. The rainbow star glowed. She opened it and the strange music played. The silver crystal was now divided into nine parts each part the scouts corresponding color. It glittered marvelously in the light emerging from the windows.

"What happened!" A surprised voice yelled from the window.

Luna jumped in followed by Artemis.

"I felt a strange…" she stopped and looked at the silver crystal.

"That music…" Usagi murmured. She then shut the locket quickly and looked at Luna. Luna settled herself and Usagi began to tell the story.

As soon as she finished the computer started beeping wildly.

"The scouts!" Usagi yelled. She had left it on to search for the scout's energy patterns.

"What should we do?" Mamoru directed his inquiry towards Luna.

"Well it seems that they are not the scouts that we know. They might cause havoc. I would get down there as soon as possible.

"Right!" Usagi said.

"Love and Serenity Make Up!"

"Love and Roses Transform!"

NG Sailor Moon looked down and saw that her fuku was now multi-colored and there were four wings at the back.

'N_o time now' she thought._

Leaping out the window she and Tuxedo Kamen jumped from house to house heading towards the portal. Usagi began to think of her friends. She sped up unconsciously. '_Chibi Usa said I could restore their memories! I've got to try!'_

Sailor Moon sprinted around the corner into the park with Tuxedo Kamen tailing right behind. She ran looking at Ami's computer, which was randomly beeping. A loud crash is heard up ahead and Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon disappear at a run into the trees.

"Girls, do you know what you're here to do?"

"Hai, Kyuden-sama"

The scouts stood with Kyuden in the park near a lake. All the senshi were wearing strange fukus, each a different shade of gray. Sailor Mercury smirked.

"They're coming this way Kyuden-sama," She said reaching up and giving her earring a twist making the visor disappear.

"Excellent. Hold on, where is Sailor Mars? Was she not among you?"

"Iie, Sailor Mars has not been seen since the transformation Kyuden-sama" Venus said.

Kyuden walked over to Venus and stood close in front of her. He reached up and tucked a hair behind her ear and grinned.

"Fine, it makes no difference to me, you can handle Sailor Moon all by yourself. Do not fail me sailor senshi. Do not underestimate her power, that has been the downfall of all others before us."

"Hai Kyuden-sama, we will triumph." Jupiter said from her sitting position on a rock cutting off Venus.

"Good, then I leave you to it," Kyuden said as he jumped backwards and shimmered out of the dimension.

"This Sailor Moon is going to be a piece of cake." Jupiter said pulling off her glove and blowing on her nails.

"Kyuden-sama said not to underestimate the enemy." Mercury said.

"We _can take care of them Mercury." Venus glared at Mercury._

"Hai, Venus-sama" Mercury said looking downcast.

"Where _is Mars?" Jupiter asked looking up and putting her glove back on._

"Who knows," Venus said. "It matters not, we don't need her."

"Hm," Jupiter shrugged and stood up brushing herself off. "Where are they Mercury?"

"They are close,"

Venus nodded and smiled menacingly. '_We're ready for you Sailor Moon, we'll triumph where others have failed.'_


End file.
